Desde o Fim
by Washed Soul
Summary: Universo Alternativo. Tudo começa com o fim da guerra. O começo de um destino.
1. Prológo

**Disclamer: Duas letras: J.K. Isso diz tudo, não? o.õ**

**Desde o Fim**

**--Prólogo--**

Era horário de pico. Centenas de pessoas deveriam estar correndo apressadas de um lado para o outro na Avenida das Bolsas, se misturando aos trouxas, para verificar preços ou tentar encontrar os itens faltantes da lista de compras. Geralmente, o trânsito ficaria interditado pela enorme quantidade de pessoas andando na rua, carregando sacolas com os doces e os presentes comprados às pressas para o Dia das Bruxas. Geralmente, a fumaça dos escapamentos dos carros e das chaminés dos restaurantes tradicionais que eram encontrados a cada esquina, estaria impregnada no ar de chuva, sempre presente naquele bairro nos dias de verão. Geralmente, aquelas pessoas cantariam despreocupadas, displicentes e indiferentes à guerra que se alarmava e destruía tudo a algumas milhas dali.

No entanto, esse não era um dia normal.

Incrivelmente, as ruas do único bairro comercial de Winning Blosh estavam quase desertas. No lugar do barulho típico dos carros, um silêncio aterrador era trazido pelos ecos do sorrateiro vento, que viera anunciar a chegada de um novo estranho à cidade. O céu estava claro, como nunca estivera. A tarde terminava tranqüila e misteriosa.

Algo obviamente estava errado...

- Dumbledore ligou, querida. Ele disse que os Potter fizeram o Fidelius na sexta. Ele acha que deveríamos fazer o mesmo.

Alice ergueu os olhos redondos para o marido.

- Dumbledore já nos sugeriu isso uma vez. Não é preciso ser gênio para adivinhar quem Tiago escolheu para fiel.

- Sirius terá de ficar escondido. O que quer dizer que perdemos mais um auror no Ministério. Mas é melhor que seja assim, Voldemort provavelmente está atrás dele. Ele não é burro.

- E nós? Nós poderíamos arriscar alguém assim, Frank? Como Sirius? Ou melhor, alguém se arriscaria por nós desse modo? - Alice olhou melancólica para o a escada, onde o barulho de risadas indicava que alguém acabara de acordar.

Frank seguiu o seu olhar e deu um sorriso triste.

- Também não podemos arriscar Neville, Alice. É por ele que estamos nos escondendo.

- Quando isso vai acabar, querido? – a morena deixou uma lágrima escorrer pelo seu rosto redondo. Ainda sentia pela morte de Marlene, e desde de que Dumbledore lhes contara sobre a profecia, que sua vida se limitava a ficar em casa, cuidando do pequeno Neville e rezando para que Frank voltasse inteiro de suas missões.

- Logo, meu amor. Eu prometo.

Os dois se envolveram em um beijo triste, que foi interrompido pelo barulho de muitos latidos vindos da vizinhança.

- O que é isso, Frank?

- Algo está assustando os animais. – ele falou, e correu para a janela, ao mesmo tempo em que os latidos paravam. Frank fechou a cortina rapidamente e gritou assustado para a esposa: - Alice, SOBE!

- Mas o quê...? - a morena correu até o marido e levou as mãos à boca, espiando através da cortina – Oh, meu Deus!

Através do véu branco, ela espiou o jardim de seu vizinho trouxa. O enorme Dobermann Escocês estava estirado no chão, com os olhos vidrados. Morto.

Três batidas leves soaram na porta. Lentas e cruéis.

Frank puxou Alice pelo braço e a envolveu, dando um beijo breve e desesperado, para depois empurrar a mulher em direção a escada e sibilar um "Eu te amo!", que chegou a esposa como uma despedida.

Alice queria ficar, não podia abandonar o marido. Ela sabia quem estava à porta... A desesperança. Mais três toques leves na porta a retiraram do seu estado de torpor. Ela precisava chegar ao quarto. Rápido.

A moreninha subiu as escadas como pode, mas suas pernas tremiam e as lágrimas a cegavam. Ela abriu a porta do quarto e viu Neville sorrir para ela, de pé em seu berço, as mãozinhas acenando pedindo colo. Ela _quase_ sorriu.

Frank respirou fundo, parado em frente à porta. Ele apenas torcia para que Alice conseguisse se salvar, e salvar seu filho. Apenas isso.

O primeiro toque da nova seqüência de toques foi ouvido. Aquela provavelmente seria a última tentativa, Voldemort sabia que eles nunca abririam. Frank endireitou a varinha.

O segundo toque soou. E a eternidade que se passou daí, não permitiu que Frank ao menos respirasse. O fim estava próximo.

Bateram novamente na porta. O terceiro toque. As luzes da casa inteira se acenderam quando a maçaneta começou a girar.

- Reducto! – berrou Frank, e a porta se explodiu com estrondo. Em um outro canto da casa, Alice tremeu.

Mas não havia ninguém atrás da porta. "Droga..." resmungou Frank, ao sentir uma varinha às suas costas.

- Ora, ora, Sr, Longbotton... Então resolveu-se a abrir a porta? – uma voz sarcástica e gélida ecoou. Frank se irritou por não poder nem ao menos ver a cara do infeliz que destruíra sua vida. Mas ele já a vira. Três vezes.

- Voldemort. - rosnou.

- Então se lembra de mim? Quanta honra! É por isso que vim fazer uma gentileza à tão atenciosos amigos... O que acha de um presente para o seu filho?

Frank sentiu-se invadido por uma onda de ódio puro. Se pelo menos fosse tão esperto como Tiago e Sirius, talvez tivesse durado mais... Alice precisava de tempo.

- Morra, Voldemort.

O Lorde das Trevas abriu um sorriso de escárnio.

- Como? Assim?

Uma luz verde jorrou da ponta de sua varinha e Frank não sentiu nada. Nem o baque de seu próprio corpo caindo ao chão. Nem a dor de falhar. Frank Longbotton nunca mais sentiria coisa alguma.

Alice tremeu ao ouvir Frank gritar um feitiço, no andar debaixo. Ela sabia que o marido era um exímio duelista, mas nunca chegaria perto de derrotar Voldemort. Um aperto forte no coração lhe garantiu que nunca mais veria seu amor novamente.

Mas restava Neville.

Ele era a razão pelo qual ela tinha que lutar. Que diria a Sra. Longbotton se ela desistisse de protegê-lo até o último momento? Ela riu ao constatar que o filho usava o pijama florido que ganhara da avó.

- Neville, - ela cochichou baixinho, pegando o filho no colo – Nós vamos viver, tá?

O pequeno ergueu a mãozinha rechonchuda e brincou com a lágrima que escorria no rosto na mãe.

Alice então ouviu passos na escada. Passos que não eram do seu marido.

Ela correu até um canto do quarto onde havia uma estante com um abajur azul, que imitava um jogo de quadribol. Ela pegou um pote de dentro da gaveta e correu para a lareira do quarto. Ela tinha que ser rápida.

- Filho, você perdoa a mamãe por te obrigar a usar o flú tão cedo? – o pequeno não respondeu, mas Alice acendeu a lareira com a varinha e jogou um bocado de pó verde lá dentro. Eles se salvariam, havia tempo!

Alguém abriu a porta do quarto.

- Não está pensando em fugir, está Sra, Longbotton?

Alice estacou, a meio caminho da lareira. Talvez não houvesse tempo.

- Se quiser pode ir. – falou Voldemort, parecendo agradável – Mas o pequeno Longbotton fica.

Alice sentiu o sangue ferver, e apertou Neville com mais força. O pequeno olhava para a cena curioso.

- Você não vai tirá-lo de mim! – bradou a moreninha, aparentando mais coragem do que tinha.

- Ande, sua tola. Desista.

- VOCÊ NÃO VAI TOCAR NO MEU FILHO!

- Sra. Longbotton, com todo o respeito...

Mas Alice tomou coragem para agir. Desatou a correr para a lareira. Ela sairia dali a quaisquer custas. Mas Neville iria com ela. Em segundos ela se sentiu envolvida pela chama verde. Estava salva.

- MINIST...

Mas algo a impediu de terminar a ordem. O mesmo algo que a impediu de respirar. Alice não viu o raio que atravessou as chamas da lareira para lhe roubar a salvação, a esperança. Caiu molemente no chão, trazendo Neville consigo. O garoto começou a chorar, sob o peso do corpo da mãe.

- Ingênua. - murmurou Voldemort se aproximando das chamas verdes. Ele fez um aceno da varinha e o corpo de Alice voou para longe da lareira, deixando sozinho o pobre Neville, que tentava desajeitadamente se sentar no chão. Voldemort foi até ele, e gargalhou sinistramente levantando o bebe pela gola do pijama.

- Então é você o herói que vai me matar? – perguntou sarcasticamente por entre as chamas de flú, que apenas esperavam uma ordem para funcionar. Neville protestou contra o modo como era balançado para lá e para cá batendo uma das perninhas no rosto de Voldemort.

- Petulante. – Voldemort rosnou e soltou Neville no ar, lançando o feitiço antes que o garoto caísse ao chão.

- **Avada Kedavra**.

O raio verde não apareceu em meio às chamas. Mas o corpo de Neville parou no ar por alguns segundos, antes de Voldemort cair no chão. Antes da explosão. Antes do fim.

E a primeira guerra finalmente acabou.

_A segunda estava prestes a começar._

_N/A: Hum... Esta fic terá capítulos pequenos, como este. É a minha primeira experiência no FanFiction por isso eu posso demorar a pegar o jeito. Se eu tiver uma boa aceitação, posto projetos maiores e melhores :)_

_Então... REVIEW!_


	2. Capítulo Um x Trégua

**Disclamer: Não, J.K! Você não vai tirar o Max de mim!**

**Desde o Fim**

**-- Capítulo Um --**

_**Trégua**_

**F**oram precisasalgumas semanas para que se entendesse o que acontecera. Os bruxos de Winning Blosh espalharam rapidamente a notícia de que a casa dos Longbottons havia sido destruída. Mas somente poucos bruxos, há léguas dali, saberiam explicar o ocorrido.

- Estão comentando. Lá na vila, todos estão falando. – Comentou a mulher, esfregando suas mãos ansiosamente. Há tempos que não tinha uma fofoca como aquela, e parecia que a notícia ainda não se espalhara pela capital. Há muito que o jornal deixara de noticiar todas as mortes que ocorriam, o que só deixava o furo ainda mais excitante.

- Mas o que realmente se viu? – quis saber a prima de nariz arrebitado, com cara de intelectual.

- Nada. Este é problema. Na minha opinião, os Comensais enfeitiçaram os vizinhos para que não vissem.

- Então havia mesmo Comensais?

- Quem mais explodiria uma casa daquele jeito? O que me estranha é a Marca Negra...

- O que tem a Marca Negra?

- Não tem. Não havia Marca Negra.

- Como não? Mas e o casal e o filho, eles não foram mortos? Ou os Comensais esqueceram de conjurar a marca?

- O marido e a mulher realmente foram mortos. E que Merlin os tenha. Acho que até já sabiam o que estava por vir, visto que se mudaram para aquele fim de mundo trouxa, com certeza para se esconder. E eu não sei porque os Comensais fugiram sem deixar a famosa marca.

- Isso é muito estranho.

- Você ainda não viu nada. Ainda há os cachorros.

- Que cachorros, mulher de Deus? Está querendo me matar de curiosidade?

- O amigo do meu amigo, era vizinho da frente dos Longbottons, e garantiu ao meu amigo, que na noite do ataque, todos os cachorros da vizinhança foram mortos.

- Mas como? Comensais não atacam cachorros, atacam?

- Por isso é um mistério...

Perdurou-se um silêncio pesado entre as duas, cada qual metida em suas próprias idéias. Quando a mais velha, madama em Londres e muito perspicaz, falou:

- Mas, prima, você me falou que o marido e a mulher morreram.

- Sim, ambos estão mortos.

- Mas e o bebê? Eu lembro de você ter comentado sobre o bebê.

A mulher sorriu imperceptivelmente ao ver que chegavam ao ponto que ela esperava chegar. Umedeceu os lábios e fingiu a sua melhor cara de revelação.

- Ah, sim, o bebê também estava na casa.

- Então... não me diga... Não me diga que ele sobreviveu! Oras, vamos, é apenas um bebê! Se ele sobreviveu, imagine a história que isso vai dar! Um bebê sobreviver quando a casa toda é destruída! Ele ficará famoso! Um mito!

A outra apenas manteu o silêncio.

- Então, um simples bebê sobreviveu? - insistiu a prima.

- Não...

- Não?

- Não se sabe. – a outra ia interromper, mas a prima continuou falando, em um tom muito baixo. – Não há como saber.

- Por quê?

- O pequeno Longbotton desapareceu.

xXx

**O** sino que marcava a passagem de aula tocou, e um rebuliço tomou conta da classe. Dois jovens, que conversavam entretidos há algum tempo, pararam para esperar um pouco de silêncio, o que foi atendido com a entrada da professora. Os alunos logo voltaram para os seus lugares, diante da carranca da senhora que entrara. Apenas dois deles, continuaram a conversar, aos cochichos.

- E o que aconteceu então, Harry?

- Nada, a história ficou por isso mesmo.

- Como assim?

- Ah, você sabe, Sam... O mundo bruxo não estava em sua perfeita ordem. As pessoas eram assassinadas a torto e a direita, famílias inteiras eram dizimadas ou então desapareciam, fugindo da guerra. A maior parte das pessoas nem ligou para a história. Claro, até que...

- Até que o quê, Harry? – perguntou a jovem, com os olhos brilhando de curiosidade.

- Eles perceberam que algo estranho tinha acontecido. Os ataques de Comensais tinham aumentado consideravelmente na última semana, após o ataque contra os Longbottons, mas os Comensais não pareciam estar muito seguros, estavam, na verdade, desesperados.

- Desesperados? Desesperados como?

- O número de capturas aumentou muito. Eles pareciam furiosos com alguma coisa. Os ataques não eram mais tão eficientes. E ninguém, ninguém mais vira Voldemort desde então.

Sam tremeu involuntariamente.

- Porque você fala o nome dele? Íris falou que não devemos...

- Íris é uma tonta. Voldemort não é visto há mais de 15 anos! Por que deveríamos ter medo dele? Papai e mamãe não o chamam de Você-Sabe-Quem, então não vejo porque Íris segue essa mania idiota que aprendeu com as amigas.

A loira abriu um meio-riso.

- _Papai_... e _mamãe_? – perguntou rindo.

Harry corou absurdamente e levou as mãos ao cabelo, resmungando:

- Hum... Você não quer ouvir o resto da história?

Sam riu e afirmou com a cabeça, apoiando os cotovelos na carteira de Harry, e segurando o queixo com as mãos, em pose de interessada. Harry riu e continuou, em tom de mistério:

- Naquela época, meus pais estavam escondidos em Godrics Hollow, acho que papai convenceu a mamãe, porque ela nunca ficaria sem trabalhar mas, enfim... Quando Hórus, a coruja do tio Sirius, contou-lhes o que tinha acontecido, mamãe se desesperou. Eles logo foram...

- Harry, sua mãe era amiga da Sra. Longbotton, não era?

Harry bufou, afirmou com a cabeça, e comentou irritado:

- Sam, será que dá pra parar de me interromper?

- Ops, desculpe... - a garota mostrou as palmas da mão, como que em legítima defesa.

- Certo... Eles foram logo avisar Dumbledore para... O que foi agora? – Harry perguntou irritado, já que Sam novamente fizera menção de interrompê-lo.

Os grandes olhos violeta dela se voltaram para algo atrás de Harry, e ela fez menção com a cabeça para que o moreno olhasse.

- Mas o que... – Harry virou-se para trás e, no susto que levou, bateu o braço em seu estojo, que caiu no chão e espalhou as canetas para todo o lado. Mas ele não percebeu; fixava os olhos verdes no enorme nariz e par de óculos, que o encaravam em meio a um mar de sobrancelha e um sorriso cínico. A Madame Poorfoot tinha as mãos na cintura e o rosto maldoso a centímetros de distancia do seu.

"Se ferrou." Sam murmurou, virando-se corretamente na carteira e fingindo copiar alguma coisa do quadro negro.

- Sr. POTTERRRR! Novamente atrapalhando a Srta. Fox? – Harry sentiu uma vontade enorme de tampar os ouvidos, mas pensou que se o fizesse, isso só aumentaria ainda mais a bronca. – Quantas vezes já lhe disse, menino? Se você é um _desleixadinho nojento_, não precisa arrastar boas moças para o mau caminho. Você tem que aprender...

Harry não ouviu mais nenhuma palavra a partir daí. Só lhe restou lançar um olhar homicida às costas de Sam, que por sua vez, se acabava de rir...

xXx

"**S**EU IDIOTA! Vamos, diga! Onde ele está?" Severo suspirou ao ouvir os gritos esganiçados de Belatriz, vindos das masmorras. Ignorou-a.

"Vamos, seu rato nojento! Onde ele está? Você foi o último a falar com ele, você estava em missão quando ele desapareceu!" Severo enfeitiçou o seu malão para que ele coubesse no bolso de sua capa, segurou a varinha e saiu do quarto destinado a ele na Fortaleza Nobre.

"B-black, eu... eu... eu tentei avisá-lo, Black, mas eu... eu..." uma voz ainda mais esganiçada tentava se ouvir falar. Severo parou o percurso ao passar pela escada, onde as vozes ficavam mais audíveis. Belatriz soltou um urro de fúria. "CALE-SE! _Cruccio_!"

Novos gritos, dessa vez de dor, foram ouvidos. Mais pareciam guinchos do que um pedido de socorro...

- Não se exalte, Bela...- O moreno descera a escada, a contragosto, e agora estava parado à porta da cela onde Belatriz Black torturava um homem mirrado e apavorado, que se largou encolhido em um canto no momento em que a maldição cessou.

Belatriz se empertigou ao ver Severo a encarando, claramente envergonhada. A calma e frieza de Snape a incomodavam às vezes, e se sentia humilhada por se descontrolar na frente dele.

- É o Pettgrew, Severo! Eu tenho certeza que tem dedo dele metido nessa história. – Belatriz falou arrogantemente, lançando um olhar de puro asco para o comensal no chão. Como se sentisse esse olhar, Pedro tremeu.

- O que um inútil desses poderia ter a ver com a ausência de nosso Lorde? – Severo questionou, já se arrependendo por ter interferido em uma banalidade daquelas. _Ele_ sim, sabia muito mais do que Pedro, um dia, poderia lhes contar. – Assuma, Belatriz, você só está fazendo essa ceninha porque nosso mestre, finalmente, teve o bom senso de não lhe confiar algo que, francamente, não nos interessa.

- Como você pode saber? – a morena desviou seu olhar raivoso para Snape. – O Lorde me contaria, ele me conta tudo. E nenhum dos comensais está sabendo de nada, eles não sabem nem ao menos _o que fazer_! – exclamou a mulher com um certo que de desespero frio, contido na voz - Rockwood mesmo, foi preso há dois dias e levou mais alguns de nós com ele. Parece que o incompetente foi pego afanando arquivos perigosos no Ministério...

- O que é uma pena. Rockwood era o nosso melhor espião. – Snape comentou, percebendo Pedro se mexer, como que em protesto, ao canto da sala.

O homenzinho levantou o rosto para os dois e tremeu o nariz, como fazia em sua forma de rato.

- Ele estava procurando algo sobre o Lorde... – Pedro falou baixinho em seu canto. – Mas é óbvio que foi pego. Não há nada sobre seu sumiço no Ministério. Parece que os idiotas dos aurores ainda nem se deram pela falta dele nos ataques.

- E você se encarregou de se certificar disso, não é mesmo, Pettgrew? – comentou Belatriz venenosamente. – Quando devia estar passando informações para o Lorde sobre a Ordem da Fênix, não estou certa? E o esconderijo dos Potter, Petgreew? Você conseguiu? Não. Até mesmo os Longbottons, nosso Mestre teve que descobrir sozinho. Você é um total inútil mesmo.

Belatriz virou o rosto e saíram faíscas da ponta de sua varinha. Pedro se acovardou. Começou a gaguejar.

- Eu... eu... viu? Foi você mesma que disse! O Lorde foi atrás dos Longbottons porque ele quis, eu... eu não tenho nada a ver com o sumiço dele.

Belatriz ergueu uma sobrancelha, intrigada. Severo teve vontade de socar Pedro, naquela hora. Ele acabara de demonstrar, que assim com ele, sabia a causa da ausência do Lorde das Trevas. Mas Belatriz não sabia da Profecia. Ela não sabia o que levara ao desejo de Voldemort em atacar os Longbottons, e em encontrar os Potters. Belatriz não sabia de nada, e nem deveria saber.

- O que os Longbottons têm a ver com a ausência do Lorde, Petgreew? O que você sabe que eu não sei...

- Ele está blefando, Bela. – o Sonserino se interpôs - Só está tentando desviar a sua atenção para o ataque e livrar-se de um castigo... O que os Longbotton teriam a ver com nosso Lorde? Nada. Pois eles estão mortos.

- Mas, Severo... Agora que esse verme falou, é verdade... Ninguém viu nosso Lorde desde que ele saiu atrás dos traidores do Sangue... será que...?

- Eu o vi. – mentiu Snape, com toda certeza arrependido de não ter ignorado os gritos de Belatriz e seguido em frente. – Fui o último a vê-lo. E ele estava, é claro, perfeitamente bem. Repito que ele deve estar tratando de assuntos urgentes. Esqueça isso, Belatriz.

A morena ensaiou uma gargalhada, como se dizendo que aquilo era impossível.

- E o que você sugere que eu faça Snape? Convide os outros comensais para umas férias? – ela perguntou cinicamente.

- Não, Black. O Lorde tinha dado instruções a todos, não? Sigam-nas.

- O que você vai fazer?

- Voltar para Hogwarts, oras. Essa é a minha função, não?

Belatriz se enfureceu.

- ENTÃO É ISSO? Você pretende ficar como um cãozinho adestrado de Dumbledore enquanto nosso Lorde está desaparecido! Onde está a sua lealdade, Snape?

- Do lado do Lorde das Trevas, Black. E é por isso que vou seguir as ordens que ele me dirigiu.

Belatriz andou até o canto da sala, e se apoiou na parede. Já percebera a fuga de Pettgrew, mas isso não importava.

- Faça o que quiser, Snape. – ela afirmou seca – Mas nosso Lorde não nos abandonaria assim. Eu vou procurá-lo. Eu, e todos aqueles que lhe forem fiéis.

- A decisão é sua, Black. – Snape se dirigiu para a porta novamente, mas antes de subir as escadas, se virou para a Comensal. – Quando o Lorde voltar, aí então saberemos quem seguiu o melhor caminho. – e dizendo isso, voltou a andar.

_Quando o Lorde voltar_...

Snape não sabia quando isso aconteceria. Mas ele conhecia o futuro, ele vira Sibila predizer a profecia, ou parte dela. A parte que ele conhecia se cumprira, agora só restava-lhe esperar...

xXx

**H**arry entrou em casa silenciosamente, pela porta dos fundos. Assim que chegou na sala, Edwiges veio correndo ao seu encontro. O garoto sorriu para o animal e acariciou-lhe o pescoço. O gatinho começou a miar.

- Psssiu! – ordenou o moreno – Papai disse que mamãe estaria brava hoje. Será que você poderia pelo menos aliviar a minha bronca?

Edwiges ronronou e se esfregou nas pernas no dono.

- Isso... Bom garoto!

- Harry? – Harry deu um pulo ao ouvir seu nome, fazendo o gato branco se assustar e sair trotando até debaixo da mesa.

- Max?

- HARRY! – Harry só pode sorrir, quando sentiu um corpo de um garoto de onze anos de idade agarrá-lo pelo pescoço e abraçar suas costas com a cintura.

- Hey, pirralho! Você não está meio grandinho pra brincar de cavalinho? – o moreno gargalhou, girando o corpo e tentando derrubar o irmão.

Max o soltou, estirou a língua, e falou de queixo erguido:

- Você também está. Estamos quites.

Harry riu novamente e bagunçou os cabelos ruivos do garotinho, que tentou fazer o mesmo, mas não conseguiu, simplesmente por ser uns 50 centímetros mais baixo que o irmão mais velho.

- Então, voltaram mais cedo de Hogwarts? Na carta dizia que só chegariam à noite.

- É porque Hagrid não esteve lá essa semana. Harry, ele é _enorme_! Íris não exagerou quando me contou... Perdi vinte sicles para aquela trapaceira! – Max comentou, não parecendo tão bravo assim – Mas o tal do Filch, que ficou me perseguindo o verão inteiro, estava levando uma surra dos testrálios... Então, nós tivemos que atravessar pelo lago. Mas os alunos mais velhos também atravessaram conosco, e aqueles gêmeos, sabe?

Harry negou com a cabeça, segurando-se para não rir da euforia do baixinho.

- Ah... São dois cabeças de fogo que se formaram esse ano. Eles não...

- Max? Cabeças de fogo? –Harry perguntou incrédulo – Você conhece a palavra "espelho"?

O ruivo ficou escarlate. Max tinha olhos incrivelmente verdes, assim como Harry, e cabelos vermelhos, sempre bagunçados, e que contrastavam contra a pele claríssima. E era uma sorte que ele ainda não tivesse espinhas, ou sardas. Lily costumava dizer que ele era o seu anjinho.

- Conheço, mas eu não tenho cabelos tão vermelhos como você diz. Na verdade... eu acho que estou mais para loiro.

Harry piscou.

- Ah... claro. Seu cabelo poderia ser confundido com um milho se quisesse... – Harry comentou sarcástico. – Max, cai na real! Seus cabelos são mais vermelhos que os da mamãe!

O pequeno cruzou os braços irritados e resmungou:

- Vocês são todos uns cegos... Dá licença que eu ainda tenho que dar oi para a mamãe. Até daqui a pouco, Harry. – Max jogou os cabelos para trás e atravessou o corredor, até a porta da cozinha.

- Não diga a ela que eu cheguei, está bem, Max?

- Ok, mano.

Harry riu um pouco da paranóia do irmão caçula com a cor do cabelo, e seguiu para o seu quarto; mas vozes vindas do quarto de Íris o fizeram parar. Uma voz que ele não ouvia há meses narrava algo em tom de suspense:

- _Mas_ _James Potter e Lílian Evans não seriam derrotados por Belatriz... Quando a bruxa lançou o raio verde contra eles, James pensou rápido, e como uma fênix..._

- Que raio verde, Íris? – uma outra voz feminina perguntou.

- Ah, Sam, eu já lhe disse. É o Avada Kedavra. – a outra respondeu cansada.

- O Raio da Morte. – falou uma voz masculina.

As duas garotas que estavam sentadas na cama de casal se viraram para a porta. Elas não perceberam quando ela se abrira e agora, um rapaz de cabelos negros e olhos verdes estava apoiado na parede olhando divertido para as duas moças.

- Oi ,Ouriço! Você não sabia que é falta de educação ouvir a conversa dos outros?

- Vareta, não, eu não sabia. Mas você sabia que é falta de educação não cumprimentar direito o seu irmão que você não vê há... uns 6 meses?

Harry e Íris se encararam. Os dois com os mesmos olhos verdes, a mesma pele branca, e o mesmo sorriso de lado, de quem estava com saudade de se sentir alfinetado.

- Olha, gente... – começou Sam, rindo da cena toda. – Se vocês quiserem, eu saio, pra vocês poderem se abraçar...

Harry olhou para Sam, e caiu na risada junto com Íris. O moreno caminhou até a cama e aceitou o braço estendido da irmã, puxando-a de uma vez, e a fazendo girar antes de abraçá-la.

- Eu estava com saudades. – ela murmurou, apertando o abraço e aconchegando a cabeça junto ao ombro de Harry.

Harry riu e aproximou a cabeça de Íris, que se assustou quando o garoto depositou um selinho em seus lábios.

- Porque fez isso? – perguntou a morena, de olhos arregalados.

- Pra mostrar para aquele idiota do Weasley, que só eu posso beijar a minha irmã. – afirmou Harry lançando um olhar irritado pra Sam, que rolava de rir na cama.

Íris deu um tapa na cabeça da loira, que parou logo de rir.

- Ah, Harry... O Rony é legal. Você não implicou tanto assim quando eu namorei o Diggory...

- Eu conheci o Cedrico, esqueceu? E ele me pareceu muito gente fina, na Copa Mundial de Quadribol.

- Você só diz isso porque ele venceu o Tribruxo. E se você quer saber, o Rony é capitão da Grifinória.

- Grande coisa... Max me disse que ele é um idiota.

- Eu estranharia se Max dissesse que algum garoto é legal... E ele não te contou sobre a namoradinha dele, contou?

- Max, namorando? Mas como? Se segundo as cartas ele passa metade do tempo aprontando e a outra metade em detenção?

- Alina Lynce. Uma Sonserina do terceiro ano! Papai está orgulhoso, mas sinceramente, uma Sonserina?

Harry ia responder que Max ainda teria tempo para aprender, mas foi interrompido por Sam, que até o momento só assistia a conversa.

- Harry, os Sonserinos são aqueles que não gostam de trouxas?

- Sim. – o moreno respondeu.

- Ah... Aposto com Você-Sabe-Quem era Sonserino.

- Ele era. – Íris afirmou. Então se lembrou de uma coisa. – Aliás, Sam, você quer ouvir o resto da história?

- Ainda bem que você lembrou! – Harry se intrometeu. – Você está proibida de contar histórias para a Sam, Íris.

- E posso saber porquê, Sr. Harry Mandão?

- Porque essa é a minha tarefa.

Sam sorriu e se endireitou na cama.

- Bom, Harry... Eu pensei ter ouvido você dizer que não contaria mais histórias para mim...

- Erm... disse?

- Uhum. Hoje, na saída da escola.

- Eu estava bravo. Afinal, é a terceira vez que levo bronca por "atormentar" a filha do diretor... Por que não te põem um guarda costa, logo de uma vez? – Harry reclamou, irritado. E a loira abaixou os olhos violeta.

- Não precisa falar comigo se não quiser, Potter. Eu nunca te pedi nada, a não ser uma mordida da sua esfirra e algumas histórias.

O tom de voz que ela usou caiu como uma pedra no estômago de Harry, e ele resolveu disfarçar.

- Ah, Sam, você sabe... Eu não agüentaria ver você deprimida e abandonada sem o prazer de ouvir minhas narrações fantásticas...

Sam revirou os olhos e fingiu uma cara de sofredora.

- Então você agüentaria uma bronca da Sra. Poorfoot? Por mim?

- Acho que mamãe... quer dizer, _minha mãe_... – Harry se corrigiu diante da risada da loira. – nem vai ficar _tão_ brava assim sobre a advertência. Quero dizer, ela já está até acostumada com Max, esse ano, e _meu pai_ então, nem tem moral para dizer nada...

- Ok, Harry. Eu já entendi que você vai me contar a história de qualquer jeito. – a loirinha riu e Harry se sentou na cama, incomodado, ao mesmo tempo que Íris se levantava e arrumava a saia no lugar.

- Tudo bem, vocês podem ficar conversando no MEU quarto. Mas olha lá, hein, Ouriço! Nem tente mexer nas minhas coisas ou você vai ter que explicar pros seus colegas por que a sua cara está cheia de furúnculos.

Harry mostrou a língua para a irmã, que piscou para ele antes de sair do quarto. Sam balançou a cabeça.

- Meu Deus, vocês se amam...

- Merlin sabe, Sam. – Harry se sentou ao lado da loira.

- Bom, a Íris estava me contando sobre aquela vez que Belatriz encontrou seus pais no Beco Diagonal, e os acusou de serem culpados pela situação dos comensais. E também, como eles conseguiram prendê-la, e a mais quatro comensais que estavam com ela. O Moody é aquele cara que usava um tapa-olho no aniversário do seu pai, não é? Ele também foi de grande ajuda nessa hora... Não é mesmo?

- Ah... - Harry não se lembrava da história.

- Mas eu não entendi uma coisa, Harry... Como as pessoas descobriram que Voldemort tinha realmente morrido no ataque aos Longbottons?

- Sam, eu nunca disse que ele morreu. Só disse que nunca mais foi visto. Mas a história de como o mundo bruxo finalmente percebeu o seu sumiço é interessante. Minha mãe adora contá-la.

Sam ajeitou uma mexa dourada atrás da orelha e fez sua cara de interessada.

- Ok, Harry. Então me conte o que _sua mamãe_ lhe contou.

Harry respirou, ignorando a provocação, e começou a contar o que sabia.

xXx

**O** Primeiro Ministro trouxa apertava ansiosamente a borda de sua mesa. Há duas horas, o quadro do pequeno homem, com uma longa peruca prata, pintado a óleo na outra extremidade da sala, o informara que uma indesejável visita estava a caminho. Mas duas horas se passaram e o Ministro ainda esperava impaciente, ignorando todas as suas outras ocupações.

De súbito, o fogo na lareira crepitou e o estranho homem de chapéu verde entrou na sala, todo sujo de fuligem, atravessando o fogo verde que se formara.

- É isso o que o senhor chama de "um possível atraso"? – irritou-se o trouxa, que já tinha associada à imagem de Aurélio Fudge, problemas e confusões.

- Bem, com certeza eu me atrasei. – respondeu Fudge sem entender. – Mas o quadro não o avisou?

- Avisou. – resmungou o Ministro trouxa, não querendo alongar a discussão. – Qual é a má notícia dessa vez? O tal do _Voldete_ resolveu usar pó químico na cidade? Ou pretende explodir tudo em um passe de mágica?

Fudge se assustou com o tom do homem. Pra que tanta agressividade?

- Não seja ignorante, Ministro... Trago ótimas notícias!

- Então prenderam o homem? – perguntou o outro esperançoso.

- Bom, não... Mas parece que um milagre aconteceu!

- Como assim? – ele indagou, ajeitando o bigode e os óculos. – E pessoas da sua laia acreditam em milagres? Pensei que não tivessem religião.

Fudge se irritou com o comentário, mas nada estragaria a sua felicidade naquele dia.

- Não acho correto que fale assim depois de tudo que nossos aurores têm feito pelos trouxas. – ponderou – Mas amanhã será dia de festa! Apesar de os boatos já estarem correndo, hoje tivemos a confirmação de que Você-Sabe-Quem não é mais uma ameaça!

- Como pode dizer isso, se os ataques continuam?

- Ah, mas os comensais ainda estão à solta... No entanto, é questão de tempo até que nossos aurores capturem todos! Eles estão desnorteados, atacando sem ordens. Foi o pobre Nott, capturado a pouco num ataque mal organizado, quem nos deu a confirmação que nem mesmo os comensais sabem sobre Você-Sabe-Quem.

- E o que Dumbledore fala disso? – perguntou o Ministro, para o espanto de Fudge.

- Não sabia que conhecia Alvo, senhor.

- É um velho muito engraçado, aquele Dumbledore. Nem parece ser um bruxo. –ele disse com uma expressão estranha na face – Ele veio há algumas semanas aqui, me pedindo para liberar duas casas em dois pontos bruxos isolados para umas famílias, que pareciam estar sendo ameaçadas... Eu não entendi direito a história, mas estranhamente, as famílias dessas casas aceitaram facilmente vender o terreno.

Fudge não pareceu dar muita atenção ao fato de Dumbledore se comunicar com um trouxa que, pelas leis da magia, deveria se comunicar apenas com o Ministro Bruxo.

- Dumbledore anda muito ocupado para me dar conselhos ultimamente. – Fudge aplicou um falso tom de brincadeira na frase. - Pois bem... Não tenho muito tempo, sim, Sr Ministro? Senti-me apenas na obrigação de lhe avisar. Mas peço que continue alerta! Há comensais tão ruins quanto Você-Sabe-Quem soltos por aí...

- Hum... Certo. – Fudge tirou um saquinho do bolso e acendeu a lareira com a varinha. Mas antes que pudesse entrar nas chamas, o Primeiro Ministro trouxa o chamou. – Sr Fudge, alguma idéia de porque esse bruxo sumiu?

Fudge corou e mexeu as mãos inquietas.

- Tenho um palpite... Bem, Rockwood estava fazendo jogo duplo no Ministério, é possível que ele tenha ouvido comentários sobre a nossa remeça de trasgos montanheses... Quem sabe Você-Sabe-Quem não se acovardou?

O Ministro fez uma expressão de horror diante da palavra "trasgos" e confirmou com a cabeça, aparvalhado.

E sem nenhum ruído, Fudge desapareceu na lareira.

xXx

**S**am interrompeu Harry, e este percebeu que eles já estavam há duas horas sozinhos no quarto de Íris.

- Harry! Você não está me ouvindo?

- Hã? O que foi dessa vez, Sam?

- Como o que foi? Você estava aí falando, e de repente ficou mudo. Eu disse que a sua mãe está chamando para a janta.

- A mamãe? – Harry repetiu bobamente.

- É. - Ela revirou os olhos. Em que mundo o garoto estava?

- Ta... Então, vamos? Eu acho que vou deixar para pedir para ela assinar a minha advertência amanhã mesmo. Quem sabe se ela tiver uma boa noite, ela acorde bem humorada? Eu posso pedir pro papai...

- Ah, pode ir. Eu vou voltar para a minha casa.

- Por quê? Você sempre janta aqui mesmo...

- Eu não quero me intrometer, Harry.

- Se intrometer como?

- Ah, seus irmãos voltaram hoje, e Íris falou que o Sr. Black também vai vir... Imagina como eu vou me sentir intrusa? Além do que, eu nunca entendo nada do que seus pais falam... Parece que eles pertencem a outro mundo.

Harry ergueu as sobrancelhas.

- Ah, ok. Eu tenho que terminar o dever de química. – Sam confessou e Harry riu.

- Pode ir então, Srta. Fox. Abandone-me.

- Abandonar você em sua própria casa? – a loira piscou – Que tragédia...

- Então, eu te levo até a porta. – Harry se ofereceu, como um perfeito cavalheiro. Sam sorriu meigamente, quando Harry se levantou.

Sam calçou os tamancos que tirara para poder sentar-se na cama, e se levantou com a ajuda de Harry, que lhe ofereceu o braço.

Ambos caminharam alguns passos, quando Harry parou, de repente.

- Por que parou? – a loira perguntou sem entender.

Harry sorriu e lhe indicou a porta do quarto, à frente deles.

- Já te trouxe até a porta. Agora você sabe o caminho.

Sam estirou a língua e deu um tapa na cabeça do garoto. _(N/A: PEDALAAAA ROBINHO!)_

- Seu tonto!

- Tchau, Sam! – ele disse rindo, quando a garota pôs-se a correr pelo corredor da casa.

- Tchau, Ouriço Potter!

Ele fez uma careta, mas assim que ela sumiu pela porta dos fundos, soltou uma gargalhada.

- Rindo a toa, Ouriço Potter?

Perguntou Max, aparecendo de trás de um quadro. A mansão Potter era enorme, e Tiago fizera questão de criar inúmeras passagens secretas para que os filhos as descobrissem.

- Achou outra, Max? – perguntou Harry desconversando.

- Aham. – o ruivinho respondeu orgulhoso – Essa liga até o quadro do _Papai Nobel_ trouxa, lá na copa.

- Interessante... E é Papai _Noel_.

- Que seja. Mamãe está que nem louca chamando por você. Ela disse que você nem a cumprimenta mais... E o jantar esta na mesa.

- Então vamos logo! – Harry adiantou-se pela nova passagem. – Antes que ela resolva fritar as nossas orelhas...

xXx

O vento frio que tomava Londres há meses continuava, e naquele lugar, parecia congelante. A luz uniforme da lua indicava que em algum lugar, Remo Lupin, assim como muitos outros infelizes amaldiçoados, uivava para lua, em uma forma distinta da sua, mais que animalesca.

Os jornais daquela manhã tinham dado muito trabalho às corujas, que já estavam entravadas, pela falta de uso. As pessoas comentavam os fatos e boatos, entre duvidosas, animadas, e por vezes receosas.

A notícia que o aumento de ataques em massa, e o caos causado pelos comensais descontrolados significavam o provável fim da guerra espantou a todos. Milhares de teorias, por vezes fantasiosas, rodavam as ruas, mas nenhuma parecia chegar perto da verdade.

Poucos foram aqueles que ligaram a queda das Trevas ao assassinato de dois bruxos, e ao sumiço de uma criança. Poucos eram os que se importavam com isso.

Lílian olhou para os três túmulos mais uma vez. As notícias do jornal de nada a abalaram. Ela já sabia. Até mesmo antes da carta de Sirius, ou do aviso de Dumbledore. Ela sentira a morte de Frank. E a de Alice.

A ruiva olhou para o terceiro túmulo, onde a foto de um bebê sorrindo só mais entristecia a tragédia. O que acontecera com Neville?

- Tiago. – o marido a abraçou, em sinal de que estava ouvindo. – Você já... já pensou que poderia ter sido nós, no lugar de Frank e Alice? Se Harry fosse... Se a profecia fosse...

- Já. E nós teríamos lutado, assim como tenho certeza que eles lutaram.

- E Harry? Estaria desaparecido?

- Eu não sei.

Fez-se um novo silêncio entre eles.

- Lily, eu estava pensando... Eu acho que a profecia ainda não se cumpriu.

- Por que diz isso?

- Eu pensei que...

- Dumbledore também pensa assim. E ele acha que Voldemort voltará um dia.

- Então ainda há uma chance de Harry ser o escolhido? – havia um brilho estranho nos olhos do maroto.

- Não, Tiago. E nem deseje isso. Harry será um grande bruxo, sem precisar matar ninguém para isso.

Tiago suspirou.

- É, eu sei.

- Sabe o quê? – estranhou Lily.

- Que nosso filho será um grande bruxo. – ele falou, como se fosse óbvio.

Lily, de repente se lembrou de algo, e seu rosto esquentou. Ela sorriu com o canto dos lábios.

- Qual deles? – perguntou, segurando-se para não rir.

- Como qual? – Tiago estranhou a pergunta. – Claro que é o Harry, nós não... – De repente ele entendeu, e segurou-se para não abrir um sorriso exagerado.

Por que de repente ele não se lembrava mais que estava em um cemitério triste?

– Lily, você... você está querendo fazer um outro filho? É isso? – ele perguntou sorrindo segurando-a pelas mãos. E Lily riu.

- Bem... Receio que isso não será possível nos próximos 8 meses...

- 8 mese... Lily! – ele exclamou dando um tapa na própria testa. Dessa vez, ele realmente entendeu. – Lily você...você... – e desistindo de formar alguma frase, puxou Lily para um beijo, um beijo que durou segundos, segundos capazes de transformar um cemitério frio e triste em um mundo sem preocupações, em um altar feliz, com promessas de família e amor.

xXx

**A**s risadas vinham altas da copa e ecoavam na cozinha. Sirius estava contando agora a piada do pelúcio e o centauro, e até mesmo Lily riu de onde estava. Ela ouviu o barulho de alguma coisa caindo no chão e Íris gritar "Max!" o que sugeria que o caçula dos Potter tivesse caído da cadeira pela terceira vez naquele jantar. "Pelo menos não levou a mesa junto dessa vez..." pensou a ruiva.

Lily olhou para a louça que acabava de lavar e chegou à conclusão de que precisava de um elfo doméstico, como tantas vezes negara a Tiago. Depois de uma tarde inteira no St.Mungos, ainda precisava limpar a casa ao chegar, o que mesmo com magia, era algo sobre-humano. A mansão era enorme. Suspirou, e continuou o serviço.

A ruiva sentiu alguém abraçá-la pela cintura e quase se desconcentrou ao pensar no feitiço, o que faria com que todos os pratos que se secavam sozinhos caíssem no chão e se quebrassem.

- Harry... – Ela começou, se virando. – Ah, Tiago!

O moreno fez uma expressão séria.

- Sabe, preciso ter uma conversa séria com o Harry...

Lily riu e deu um selinho no marido, pedindo desculpas.

- Você não pode culpá-lo por ser tão parecido com você.

Tiago fez cara de pensativo.

- Então devo culpar você? Por não reconhecer mais a minha pegada irresistível e o meu perfume?

Lily apontou para a mesa, onde um delicioso bolo, recém tirado do forno, esperava para ser servido.

- Você teria que tomar um banho de colônia para que eu sentisse o seu perfume com esse cheiro de bolo pela cozinha.

Tiago ia falar alguma outra coisa, mas Lily completou:

- E sem comentários sobre a "pegada sexy".

O moreno riu, abraçando a esposa novamente.

- Eu não disse nada sobre "sexy", mas se você acha eu... Erm... Está bem, eu me calo.

- Bobo. – Lily riu e beijou-lhe.

De repente, os gritos aumentaram na copa, onde Sirius fazia imitações ridículas de um elfo bêbado. Lily viu o marido lembrar-se de alguma coisa, e ficar sério de repente.

- Você viu como Íris cresceu? Ela não tinha seios quando saiu daqui, no Natal. – Tiago comentou ciumento. – Você conhece esse novo namorado dela? Eu já vi o pai dele no Ministério, chefe da sessão de Relações Trouxas e co-diretor do Mal Uso de Artefatos Mágicos. Mas isso não quer dizer que o filho seja boa coisa... Já está no sétimo ano, Max me disse, pode só estar se aproveitando da nossa menina... Eu acho que vou ter que... Lily! Você está me ouvindo?

Lily deu um aceno com a varinha para que os copos começassem a se lavar, e logo em seguida, olhou para ele.

- Eu confio na Íris. E não banque o pai ciumento, Tiago. – o marido bufou insatisfeito. – Você já devia estar acostumado com os namoricos de Íris... Não foi de mim que nossos filhos tiraram todo esse talento para... essas coisas.

- Hum... se você diz. – ele deu-se por vencido, para logo depois abrir um sorriso. - Mas e o pequeno Max, hen? Já tão cedo arrumando namorada... Ele foi mais rápido que eu e Almofadinhas, Lily! E aliás, se a filha for que nem a mãe...

- Se ela for que nem a mãe o quê, hen, Sr.Potter? – Lily falou zangada.

- É... deve ser muito inteligente, oras! Você não me deixou terminar de falar. – Tiago se defendeu, e Lily fingiu acreditar.

- Bem... Já que hoje é o dia de discutir sobre a vida amorosa dos nossos filhos... E o Harry, Tiago? Eu não conheço aquelas famílias trouxas da escola dele.

Tiago deu um sorriso safado.

- Bom, se o Max estiver falando a verdade... Eu já sei onde Harry passou a tarde, que não pode nem vir falar com a gente.

Lily olhou desconfiada para o marido.

- E... onde seria isso?

- Max viu Harry e Alessam saindo do quarto de Íris, e disse que...hun, eles pareciam bem... alegrinhos.

Lily levou a mão à boca.

- Tiago! Mas a Sam? Não... não. Eles são só amigos. De qualquer forma, acho bom você falar com o Harry.

- Falar o que?

- Você sabe... Aquilo que nós temos que conversar com os filhos um dia.- Lily falou com um olhar significativo.

Tiago sorriu e deu um beijo na esposa.

- Pode deixar, Lílian. Eu vou ensinar ao Harry direitinho sobre como...

- TIAGO!

- Erm... sobre como ser responsável e tudo o mais.

Lily meneou a cabeça. Seu marido nunca iria mudar.

- Então depois você fala com ele. E me deixe terminar o meu trabalho.

Tiago deu um último beijo na esposa e saiu da cozinha cantarolando.

Lily ficou pensando uns minutos. Até que ouviu um novo tombo e novas risadas vindas da copa. A ruiva sorriu, e agradeceu a Merlin por ter uma família tão maluca quanto a sua.

- Como eu poderia amá-los mais? – ela murmurou para si mesma e acenou a varinha para que os pratos fossem voando para o armário, ao mesmo tempo em que Sirius começava a cantar _Welcome to the Jungle_ na sala de jantar...

xXxXx

_N/A: E para um primeiro capítulo a autora escrever 4x mais do que o planejado, não é um bom sinal?_

_Não. ¬¬_

_É péssimo._

_As oito cenas do capítulo foram necessárias para que muitas coisas se esclarecessem (ou se complicasse mais)._

_Ah, e vocês não ficaram bravos com o que eu fiz com o Harry, né?_

_Ah, sim, vocês ficaram..._

_Mas a culpa é inteiramente do prólogo, culpem ele._

_Vocês gostaram dos Potter? Eu particularmente lovu demais o Max Potter. Ele é o meu xodó. U,U_

_Eu responderei aquilo que não ficou claro por e-mail, ou então, me adicionem no msn (profile), mas talvez vocês só fiquem ainda mais curiosos... _

_Mordidas na bochecha para quem comentou - E eu respondi os comentário por e-mail._

_Desculpa desapontá-los sobre o Neville, mas ele vai sumir por uns tempos da história \_

_Bjos para todos! And Review me!_

_W.S. s2_


	3. Capítulo Dois x A Rainha

**Disclamer: Por que você está olhando para mim? Eu não roubei nada de ninguém! Juro... u.u **

**Desde o Fim**

**-- Capítulo Dois --**

_**A Rainha**_

**M**ax meneou a cabeça, em pirraça ao irmão que estava vermelho e lançava um olhar furioso que dizia sem dúvida alguma "Dê o fora" e o qual ignorou totalmente. O ruivinho jogava um cartãozinho de Morgana, dos sapos de chocolate, para o alto, e tinha um sorriso divertido diante da afobação do irmão e do pai.

- Mas, filho, é só uma conversa inocente! Aliás, Lily faz questão. Você sabe como sua mãe é com essas coisas... – falava Tiago, tirando os livros da mão de Harry e retornando-os à escrivaninha.

- Pai, eu realmente acho que não há necessidade disso... – o rapaz tentava se desculpar, e novamente pegava os livros e se dispunha a enfiá-los na mochila.

- Harry, você sabe que tem que conversar sobre isso um dia. Ou você pensa que eu e Sirius éramos os maiores conquistadores de Hogwarts por nós mesmos? – falou Tiago, depois pensando melhor – Bom, na verdade _nós éramos_ os maiores conquistadores por nós mesmos... É, Harry, você tem razão, vai fundo!

Harry rolou os olhos, mas suspirou aliviado, terminando rapidamente com o resto do material e jogando a mochila nas costas.

- Valeu, papai. – ele disse, já se adiantando para a saída. E Max cutucou o pai em protesto.

- É... erm, filho? - Tiago chamou e Harry suspirou ao ser puxado de volta magicamente para dentro do quarto – Mas sabe como é, sua mãe não ia gostar nada disso...

- Pai... – começou Harry, novamente.

- Ora, vamos! E eu também quero saber! Eu sei que a Sam é bem gostosinha...

- PAI! – Harry pediu, vermelho.

- Hum...tá. É, fazer o quê... A gente tenta ser um bom pai, mas só recebe rejeição e indiferença como resposta... – Tiago dramatizou com a mão no peito.

- Pai, não exagera. – Max comentou rindo. E Tiago olhou para ele meio irritado por ter sido interrompido em seu apelo teatral. – Ah, e o Harry está fugindo.

Harry praguejou quando se sentiu novamente fisgado para o quarto pela varinha do pai.

- Sabe, eu realmente agradeceria se eu pudesse ir para o colégio hoje... – ele resmungou irritado.

- Quem sabe depois da nossa conversa? – Tiago tentou dizer com uma expressão séria, mas os filhos sabiam que ele se divertia muito com aquilo.

- Ok, papai. – Harry se deu por vencido. – Max, se manda.

O ruivo escorregou do sofá e cruzou os braços.

- Não. Eu também quero ouvir. Eu também tenho uma namorada! Preciso saber!

- Não, filho. Se manda. – Falou Tiago e com um aceno de varinha, as pernas do ruivinho o levaram para fora do cômodo. "Hey!" Max gritou, antes de a porta se fechar. – O baixinho já está querendo aprender as coisas! – Tiago riu, antes de se voltar para Harry.

O rapaz tremeu, sob o olhar curioso de Tiago.

- Então... – começou o adulto, em clima de mistério.

- Então...?

- Ora, me conte!

- Contar o quê? – Harry se assustou.

- Merlin, será que eu vou ter que ser ainda mais explícito? – Tiago perguntou para o teto. – Eu sei que você e a loirinha ficaram trancados no quarto da sua irmã um bom tempo ontem. E sei também que você não é santo, e que já teve namoradas escondidas. Harry, sério, eu não esperava outra coisa, afinal, você é o meu filho! E é quase tão bonito quanto o pai. – Tiago deu umas palmadinhas no ombro de Harry, que estava quase afundando na poltrona.

- Pai... Eu e a Sam somos só amigos. Sério!

- Sério? – Tiago perguntou desapontado.

- Palavra de escoteiro!

- Harry, você nunca foi escoteiro.

- Ah, é mesmo... Hun... – Harry levou a mão ao peito solenemente - Palavra de maroto!

Tiago suspirou:

- Tá bom, eu acredito. Mas é realmente um desperdício... Onde você vai encontrar uma trouxa tão fantástica quanto a Alessam? E com aqueles olhos?

Harry riu.

- Eu acho melhor você não falar assim perto da mamãe... – ele comentou, piscando para o pai. – E nem perto do Max. Ele é um linguarudo. – Harry fez uma careta, rearrumando a mochila nas costas e se encaminhando para a porta.

- Bom, eu suspeito de que ele está atrás da porta ouvindo agora então, não tem problema!

Mal Tiago falou essas palavras, um estrondo de alguém escorregando foi ouvido na porta e em seguida os passos tropeços de uma criança correndo. Os dois se encararam e riram.

- Eu vou indo, se não já perco a primeira aula... - Harry finalmente girou a maçaneta, mas a porta não abriu. Ele olhou atravessado para o pai. – Pai, será que dá pra desenfeitiçar a porta?

Tiago fez cara de inocente e se justificou:

- É que eu ainda acho que algumas dicas lhe seriam úteis! Se por acaso você...

"_Harry_!" Um grito vindo de longe interrompeu Tiago, e os dois olharam para a porta. "_Harry_!" a voz fina e longínqua voltou a chamar.

- Yes! – O moreno fez um sinal discreto de vitória, e depois fez cara de decepcionado. – Que pena papai, não vai dar agora... Olha, a Sam ta me chamando. Depois você me explica os lances.

- Harry...!

Mas o moreno já abrira a porta e saíra correndo pelo corredor. Tiago parou um instante confuso, enquanto encarava a porta por onde o filho saíra. Então, bateu de leve na ponta da varinha para ver se estava funcionando, com um olhar intrigado. Por fim, guardou-a na capa e aparatou em seguida.

xXx

**R**emo jogou os malões em cima da cama de solteiro ao canto do quarto. Espreguiçou-se gostosamente, relaxando os músculos doloridos pelas longas horas de viagem. No entanto, aquele não era o único motivo por seu corpo estar tão excessivamente cansado, a lua cheia se aproximava conforme as horas se passavam. Com isso em mente, ele se sentou cansado na poltrona velha, sem ânimo para desfazer a bagagem.

Tentou ignorar as condições do quarto e relaxar. O quarto do hotel fedia a mofo, as cortinas estavam esburacadas e não havia vidros nas janelas ou água no banheiro. Mas era o que ele podia pagar. Além do mais, tinha sua varinha, que além de um teto, correspondia a tudo que deveria precisar.

O homem olhou com os olhos dourados cansados, marcados pelas olheiras de noites de insônia, para a montanha que havia após a floresta que circundava o vilarejo. Ele aproveitaria aquela montanha para se esconder, mais à noite, quando a lua chegasse. Não podia arriscar as pessoas dali, por menos hospitaleiras que elas tivessem sido.

Pelo o que lhe pareceu a nonagésima vez naquele dia, ele vasculhou com esperança o frasco que tirou de dentro do malão. Estava vazio.

- Amanhã irei ao St. Mungos, Ravina. Quem sabe eles me arranjem um pouco de Mata-Cão? – ele falou para a coruja, que piou tristemente para o homem. Ele se aproximou dela e retirou finalmente a carta que o aguardava desde a semana anterior. – Acho que já posso ler o que Lily quer, não? Desculpe-me por fazer-lhe esperar tanto.

Ele correu os olhos pela letra caprichosa da amiga, que contava sobre a volta dos filhos e o convidava para o jantar que daria quando eles chegassem. Remo espiou o calendário pregado na parede e constatou que o jantar ocorrera na noite anterior. E ele faltara mais uma vez.

Pegou uma pena e começou a escrever no verso do pergaminho.

"_Cara, Lily_

_Desculpe-me por não ter aparecido no seu jantar. Mas Sirius com certeza foi, as crianças não sentirão a minha falta._

_Estou em uma nova busca, mas terei de interrompê-la por essa semana, você sabe, por problemas de calendário... Como está o Tiago? Estive com Minerva esses dias e ela contou que Íris faz um grande sucesso na escola. Se Pontas ainda não explodiu de ciúmes é por puro orgulho das travessuras do Max._

_Eu estou perfeitamente bem, não se preocupe. E diga aos marotos para não se preocuparem também._

_Estou com saudade de todos, e torcendo para que Harry se saia bem nos exames. Talvez quando terminar esse serviço, eu consiga dar uma passadinha aí._

_Beijos para todos e desculpe a demora mais uma vez._

_Remo J. Lupin_"

Remo observou Ravina voar longe com a resposta. Suspirou e levou a mão aos cabelos claros nervosamente.

- Por quê as coisas têm que parecer muito melhor do que elas são? – ele murmurou para o vento gelado.

Um fraco assovio foi a sua resposta.

xXx

**H**arry correu para fora do quarto e precipitou-se pelo corredor. Ele ouviu Íris exclamar um "Harry, estão te chamando lá na..." mas ignorou a irmã e quase trombou na porta de mármore na pressa de sair. Conseguiu parar, porém não foi rápido o bastante para evitar o baque, quando um corpo pesado caiu em cima dele, no momento em que o moreno abriu a porta.

- Ai! Ui! Me ajude aqui, Harry!– exclamou a loirinha tentando se levantar de cima do amigo.

- Que diabos você estava fazendo de patins, encostada na porta da minha casa, sua louca? – Harry reclamou, esfregando a cabeça que tinha ido de encontro ao porta-capas.

Sam não respondeu, apenas jogou os braços para frente, ajoelhada, tentando se levantar. Mas as rodas dos patins escorregaram e ela caiu de bunda no chão novamente.

- Ai... – choramingou ela.

Harry riu e se levantou, segurando-a pelos ombros e erguendo-a também.

- Ah, obrigada. Eu ainda não aprendi totalmente a me controlar nessas coisas. – ela apontou para os pés.

- É, eu percebi. – ele desdenhou, levando um soquinho em resposta.

- Não seja mau. Eu vim ver se você ainda estava vivo... Afinal, eu estava há vinte minutos te esperando na entrada da escola! Por que se atrasou?

De repente, Harry se lembrou de seu pai e resolveu que era melhor que os dois saíssem de uma vez para rua. Já na calçada, ele contou a idéia de Tiago, fazendo Sam rir.

- Então seu pai acha que estamos namorando? Nós dois? – ela perguntou, enquanto se agachava na beira da calçada para tirar os problemáticos patins e substituí-los por um par de tênis, tirados da mochila.

- Não. Simplesmente ele pensa que estamos nos amassando no quarto da minha irmã de vez em quando, só pra descontrair... – Harry ironizou, ajudando Sam a se levantar, já que a loirinha começava a ter um ataque de riso que tornava a tarefa um pouco difícil.

- Harry, mas isso é muito engraçado! – a loirinha mexia nas tranças longas enquanto ria.

- Por que é engraçado? - o garoto fez uma cara de ofendido. – Então você está dizendo que não aceitaria se agarrar comigo por aí?

- Oh, Harry! - ela fez uma expressão sofrida. – Infelizmente, eu tenho que dizer isso, ou você descobriria a minha paixão secreta e platônica pela vossa pessoa. – e ela fez a imitação de alguém que abraça uma foto e suspira.

- Srta Alessam, não se contenha, por favor. – Harry também fez cara de apaixonado - Só poupe o meu pescoço, sim? Marquinhas não farão bem para a minha imagem perante o meu fã-clube. – ele completou, passando as mãos no cabelo bagunçado.

- Bobo. – ela mostrou a língua para ele. Mas ele não viu, olhava curioso para algo mais a frente. – O que está olhando, Ouriço?

Sam viu Harry correr um pouco mais à frente e estacar diante da entrada da escola. A loira o seguiu.

- Olha, - Harry apontou para o portão do colégio – parece que já bateu o sinal.

Sam correu até as grades e constatou que elas estavam trancadas, e o pátio estava vazio, apesar de ainda haver algum murmurinho vindo do prédio de salas de aula.

- Por que fecharam os portões? Não há nem cinco minutos que começou a aula! A regra é que se fechem às oito horas! – a loirinha balançou as grades com raiva.

- Bom, parece que perdemos as primeiras aulas... – Harry comentou displicente, encostando-se em uma árvore.

- Não podemos! – Sam se desesperou. – Teremos prova surpresa de Sociologia hoje!

Harry gelou.

- Porque você não avisou antes? Eu fiquei te contando histórias em todas as últimas aulas! Eu precisava estudar!

Sam desviou o olhar, se sentindo culpada.

- Desculpa, eu esqueci... Mas eu só descobri ontem à noite, quando eu voltei da sua casa... Papai deixou os arquivos da escola desprotegidos no computador.

Harry apoiou o braço na testa e respirou fundo. Lily não ia ficar nada feliz se ele não fosse aprovado por uma matéria como Sociologia. Dali a pouco mais de um ano ele estaria entrando para a faculdade, e o professor Jackson insistia em tentar reprová-lo em sua matéria. Já tinha virado perseguição.

- Tudo bem, Sam. – Harry a consolou, puxando-a pela mão para longe do portão. – Me ferrando ou não, eu vou fazer aquela prova.

- Mas... como? – a loirinha ergueu os olhos para ele sem entender, quando ambos pararam de andar, um pouco depois de virar a esquina do colégio.

Harry sorriu de lado, remexendo na mochila.

- Bom, digamos que nascer em uma família onde seus pais são bruxos, seus irmãos são bruxos, e sua casa é uma mansão bruxa, tenha seus benefícios...

Sam observou Harry tirar de dentro da mochila uma capa prateada e um frasquinho com um líquido verde fosforescente. O moreno recolocou a mochila e virou-se para ela.

- Sam, lembra quando eu entrei na casa do Nitta, e resgatei aquele seu CD de músicas para o baile da escola? Na sexta série?

- Claro que lembro. Foi na mesma época que eu descobri sobre a sua família e a magia e ... Bem, o que isso tem a ver?

- Eu não encontrei a porta aberta como eu te falei... Eu roubei uma poção do estoque da mamãe.

Sam esfregou os braços, incomodada. Poções lhe faziam lembrar das histórias que ouvia quando era criança, sobre bruxas malvadas e maçãs envenenadas.

- É essa mesma coisa que tem no frasquinho? – ela perguntou, começando a entender. Harry acenou com a cabeça. – E o que exatamente isso faz?

- Você vai ver. Mas não temos muito tempo, já perdemos uns quinze minutos de aula. – Ele afirmou apressado, se aproximando mais do muro. – Sam, vigie a rua enquanto eu faço isso. Se algum trouxa ver, estaremos encrencados.

- Ok. – A menina assentiu e pôs-se de prontidão na esquina. Não que houvesse necessidade, a rua estava deserta.

Harry agachou-se e virou o frasquinho com cuidado, deixando o líquido escorrer pela parede, e certificando-se de que pegaria uma boa parte do muro. Não demorou muito, e algo aconteceu. Toda a parte tocada pela poção havia desaparecido.

- Sam! Corre aqui! – Harry gritou, e a menina disparou pela rua até estacar, perplexa, diante do enorme buraco que surgira no muro alto da escola.

- Como você...?

- Agora não dá tempo. Vamos logo. – Harry puxou a mão de Sam, que atravessou, um pouco receosa, a passagem que se formara.

- Nós chegamos no pátio do colégio... – ela murmurou pasma. Harry olhou para ela quase rindo.

- Onde você queria que nós estivéssemos? – A loira olhou para ele zangada, pelo tom de gozação – Por Merlin, Sam... – Harry meneou a cabeça. - Ah, e se espreme aqui. – ele disse, atirando o manto que carregava por cima dos dois.

- Harry, pra que diabos precisamos de um cobertor? – perguntou a garota olhando para os pés que estavam descobertos. Pelo menos o pátio estava vazio, não seria uma cena muito normal de se ver...

- Para ficarmos quentinhos. – Harry respondeu sarcasticamente. – Ou então, que tal sairmos andando pela escola vestidos feito um fantasma? Não é um jeito super discreto de invadir o colégio?

Sam bufou. Porque ele tinha que agir como se ela fosse uma idiota? E se fosse aquilo mesmo que ela estava pensando? Ele não explicou nada e... Sam se sentiu corar, quando Harry a puxou mais para perto de si, a fim de escondê-los totalmente sob a capa.

- Hun... Harry?

- Pssiu! – Ele pôs um dedo sobre os lábios dela. – Vamos para a nossa sala; se você disser que chegou atrasada, o Jackson não terá coragem de impedi-la de entrar, então eu vou junto. Mas faça silêncio!

Sam não entendeu no que isso os ajudaria a passar despercebidos se estavam andando encobertos por um manto prateado brilhando assustadoramente, mas ficou em silêncio e acompanhou Harry até o segundo andar, onde ficavam as salas do Segundo Colegial.

No caminho, eles passaram ao lado de uma estudante, um pouco mais nova que eles, que Harry lembrava ter recebido o cargo de monitoria no ano passado. A aluna, de olhos miúdos e grandes lentes redondas presas por arame de casco de tartaruga, passou por eles sem nem olhá-los, resmungando sem parar, com uma mochila que estava quase a arrebentar, lhe encurvando as costas.

- E pensar que eu podia estar no ginásio... Se eu pudesse, o mataria de novo por causa disso... Responsabilidades, perícia... Queria vê-los agindo assim... – e com um acerto no óculo que escorregava pelo nariz retilíneo, a miúda virou o corredor deixando uma loirinha pasma e um moreno curioso paralisados logo atrás.

Sam foi a primeira a se pronunciar.

- Como foi, por todos os _como fois_, que ela não nos viu?

Harry ignorou o pasmar de Sam e perguntou para si mesmo.

- Quem ela disse que ia matar? De novo. Será que ela matou alguém?

Sam olhou para ele sarcástica:

- Ah, claro... Printily Sharon, a aluna mais certinha do Colegial? Ela matou o Judas, você não sabia?

- Quem é Judas? Ah, Sam, acho que é seguro tirarmos a capa agora. Nossa sala é ali em frente.

- Harry, será que dá pra me explicar alguma coisa? – Sam se irritou, saindo rapidamente de baixo do manto, antes mesmo que Harry o fizesse.

Não houve tempo de o moreno impedi-la. Seu grito fino ecoou por todo o corredor no momento em que ela pôs os olhos em Harry, ou melhor, no ponto onde ela imaginava que veria Harry.

O garoto tentou se livrar da capa e acalmar a menina, mas antes que ele pudesse fazê-lo, uma porta do corredor se abriu, e a cabeça do diretor espiou para fora com uma expressão preocupada.

- Alessam! É você. – o senhor exclamou, o rosto gordo e suado relaxando em um sorriso. – Pensei que alguma coisa tivesse acontecido. O que está fazendo aqui? Não sabe que é perigoso? E por que gritou? – ele acrescentou severamente.

- Desculpa, Sr. Diretor... – falou a menina disfarçando as batidas aceleradas do coração. Harry se aproximou dos dois, mas eles não poderiam vê-lo. – Eu gritei porque... eu tropecei! É, eu tropecei e levei um susto, porque eu... eu estava vindo trazer um recado do Sr. Jackson, é... ele disse que as cédulas das provas estão com um erro na questão seis sobre o... a globalização independente, e por isso eu... eu...

A voz de Sam morreu sob o olhar reprovador do pai à sua frente. O Sr.Fox era especialista em desvendar mentiras por trás de alunos desobedientes, mas isso apenas se intensificava quando o alvo em questão era a sua filha. Sam lançou um olhar suplicante para o pai:

- Me deixa explicar, pai?

O diretor suspirou.

- Srta Fox, como diretor eu deveria lhe dar uma advertência... – começou ele – Mas como pai, Alessam, você está de castigo, mocinha. E não me olhe assim. Primeiro: eu já lhe expliquei sobre a importância de horários. – Sam replicaria, mas foi impedida – Segundo: essa mentira foi péssima. Terceiro: você...

Sam tremeu ao sentir alguém cutucá-la de leve no ombro, mas dessa vez era melhor não gritar. Ao invés disso, cortou o discurso do pai.

- Ok, velho. Mas antes que cheguemos na décima questão... O que você está fazendo aqui, três corredores longe da sua sala? – Sam tentou espiar pela janelinha para dentro da sala de onde o pai saíra, mas ele facilmente tampou a visão.

- Alessam, eu agradeceria se tivesse mais respeito comigo pelo menos dentro da escola. E o que eu estou fazendo aqui, simplesmente, não é da sua conta. Querida, vá para o ginásio de esportes agora. E isso é uma ordem, entendeu?

- Mas, eu deveria estar em prova agora! Tenho que ir para a minha sala. Ou então... – Sam teve uma idéia. Não custava nada tentar. – O senhor não poderia conversar com o Sr. Jackson, sabe, a respeito da possibilidade de segundas chamadas... por favor ?

O homem passou a mão sobre os fios platinados que lhe restavam nervosamente.

- Receio que não seja mais possível, Alessam. Agora, vá logo para o ginásio. E se comporte, ouviu bem? – ele lançou um olhar intimidador para a loirinha.

- Está bem, diretor. – ela respondeu monotonamente, dando meia volta e seguindo lentamente pelo corredor por onde passara há pouco. De que adiantava ter um pai todo-poderoso na escola se ele não podia nem ao menos lhe arranjar uma segunda chamada?

A loirinha continuou andando, até que ouviu o baque da porta da sala se fechando novamente, e só então parou de andar.

- Harry... – Sam cochichou para o corredor vazio. – Harry? Apareça, ok? Sem me assustar.

Ela esperou um momento e nada aconteceu.

- Oh, meu Deus... Porque essas coisas acontecem comigo? – Sam perguntou para si mesma, pondo-se a correr de volta pelo corredor, tentando não fazer barulho. Ela parou quando estava em frente à sua sala de aula, e abriu a porta lentamente.

A sala estava vazia.

Sam caminhou assustada até a mesa do professor, e observou o quadro-negro. Escrito em giz branco, com uma letra caprichada demais, havia um enorme aviso para os alunos. "**AVALIAÇÃO DE SOCIOLOGIA** Peso: 3". Porque ela se sentia incomodada pela impressão de que ela prova não seria dada?

Ela passou correndo por entre as carteiras, e chegou ao fundo da sala, onde havia um enorme balcão de madeira. A porta do último armário estava aberta, e jogado ao canto da sala, havia um relógio dourado.

- Harry! É sério, se você está aqui, é melhor falar. – Sam gritou, um pouco amedrontada, para a sala vazia. Mas ela tinha certeza de que o menino também não estava ali.

Por fim, Sam pegou o relógio do chão, e enfiando-o no bolso, saiu da sala correndo, a caminho do ginásio de esportes.

xXx

**A** porta da sala se abriu, e o homem entrou, sendo admirado com respeito pelos jovens, que murmuravam uns para os outros. Um rapaz de cabelos trançados e argolas de prata encravadas no nariz virou-se para a colega e fez alguma piadinha rápida sobre os cabelos do auror. A menina não pareceu achar graça, mas soltou uma risadinha rápida e intimidada que fez o garoto se acomodar mais na cadeira, satisfeito.

Tiago suspirou, andando calmamente e mirando os rostos animados e rebeldes dos jovens a sua frente. Lembrava-se bem de quando eram ele e Sirius a estarem ali. Talvez eles fossem um pouco mais jovens, até mesmo mais irresponsáveis, mas mostravam o mesmo desejo por perigo e aventura que ele próprio via refletido nos rostos dos novatos que o encaravam. A vontade incontrolável de se testar, de provar ser útil e capaz de superar perspectivas. Ainda se fosse naquele tempo...

O moreno andou pela sala circular, batendo a varinha de leve na mesa de cada um, para acabar de vez com os murmurinhos animados. Parou exatamente em frente à cadeira onde um garoto de ar arrogante lançava olhares furtivos para uma morena. Com um aceno mínimo de varinha, o rapazinho de visual punk foi obrigado a se sentar corretamente na cadeira e encarar o professor.

- Boa tarde, novatos! – Tiago cumprimentou, com um ar irônico, como se esperasse que eles respondessem "Boa tarde, tio Potter". Para sorte deles, ninguém respondeu. – Vocês se formaram na escola há alguns dias, e se já tão cedo chegaram aqui, é porque com certeza têm um ficha impecável, um sobrenome de respeito, ou muita cara-de-pau para mentir para Olho-Tonto...

Alguns alunos se entreolharam, e de repente Tiago percebeu o quanto esse gesto era irritante.

- No entanto, devo-lhes avisar que esse primeiro ano é totalmente um saco. Sim, Quim garantirá que vocês se afoguem em teoria, e veremos quantos do grupo terão paciência e competência para continuar o curso depois disso.

- Sr. Potter, pensamos que o vice-chefe dos aurores seria o nosso professor. – A única menina do grupo falou, com um tom que fez o homem lembrar-se da esposa, nos tempos de escola, respondendo com respeito para um professor que admirava. E Tiago se sentiu inflar.

- Bem, Srta...?

- Cooper.

- Ah, claro. – ele sorriu para ela encantadoramente – Eu realmente adorarei ter-lhe como aluna daqui a um ano, Srta Cooper, quando vocês finalmente ingressarem em um pouco de ação... Mas Merlin sabe que um ano em teoria uma vez na vida já é suficiente para mim... Não, o Santo Quim me privará dessa tarefa esse ano. – dramatizou Tiago. – Hum... Agora eu deveria passar as instruções de conduta de um auror e mais algumas burocráticas, mas creio que nada disso é muito importante. Só vou avisar que por mais chato que tudo esteja, é estritamente proibido visitar Askaban para esquentar as coisas... – alguns alunos riram e outros fingiram estar desapontados - Estão dispensados. Quim cuidará de vocês amanhã. – ele terminou, piscando marotamente e abriu a porta da sala, por onde os alunos dispararam na mesma hora.

Assim que a sala se esvaziou, Tiago fechou a porta, virou-se para a mesa onde ficavam guardados os relatórios, e comentou sarcasticamente:

- Talvez eu devesse ter passado algumas regras para os calouros... Como por exemplo, a que proíbe vira-latas no quartel general...

Um latido animado soou da direção da grande mesa e, em seguida, um homem moreno saiu engatinhando debaixo dela.

- Sabe, Pontas... Esses pirralhos são muito chatos! – comentou o homem, já de pé, arrumando os cabelos que já não eram tão negros, de um modo arrogante.

- E você vem dizer isso pra mim? – Tiago riu, largando-se em uma das cadeiras.- Nós não éramos tão tontos assim, éramos?

- Claro que não! Nunca! – Sirius pulou para trás, como se a idéia o assustasse. – E você ainda não era tão chato.

- EU, chato?

- Imagine... Só faltou gritar "VIGILÂNCIA CONSTANTE" e eu teria certeza pra mandar te internar. – Sirius balançou a cabeça, e Tiago suspirou.

- Acho que esse marasmo todo não está me fazendo bem... Você viu quantos alunos tinham? Mais do dobro do que havia na nossa época! E nem metade deles, aposto, está realmente esperando alguma missão.

- Você acredita que eu ouvi Moody cogitando a idéia de férias para os aurores? Nós NUNCA tivemos férias antes!

- Eu sabia disso. Sabe que às vezes eu até sinto um pouco de falta dos comensais? Acho que a minha idéia de visitar Askaban para esquentar as coisas não é lá tão ruim... – Tiago comentou pensativo, um sorriso maroto nos lábios.

- Tsk...Tsk... Acho que você não vai precisar, meu caro Co-chefe dos Aurores... – começou Sirius com um tom sarcástico.

- Ciúmes mata, pulguento. E por que não?

Sirius ignorou o "elogio" e tirou uma folha de jornal amassada do bolso.

- Parece que alguém fez isso pra você...

Tiago imediatamente arrancou o recorte do Profeta Diário das mãos de Sirius, deixando o queixo cair levemente diante da enorme manchete que estamparia a primeira página de todos os jornais no dia seguinte:

"**DERROTADA A PRISÃO DE ASKABAN: Bellatriz Lestrange, temida ex-Comensal da Morte, é a primeira a escapar da Fortaleza Negra.**

_O quartel dos aurores entrou em choque na tarde de ontem quando os dementadores de Askaban deram por falta de uma de suas _mais queridas_ prisioneiras: Bellatriz B. Lestrange, que dividia a cela com seu marido, e era considerada por muitos, insana. Foi a primeira a conseguir tal feito, ainda não comentado pelo chefe dos aurores, e que põe em risco a comunidade trouxa e bruxa. 'Ela era o braço direito de Você-Sabe-Quem, dizem que ficou louca quando ele desapareceu.' comentou Sr. Bode, inominável. ' Dizem que ela teve um filho com Voldemort, aquele Sirius Black. Aposto que ele a ajudou a fugir.' Afirmou Sr. Fletcher. Não se sabe muita coisa sobre a fuga, nem se ela tem a ver com o benévolo e misterioso desaparecimento d'Aquele Que Não Deve Ser Nomeado há quinze anos atrás, mas o fato confirmado é que a população bruxa clama urgentemente alguma atitude dos aurores. Lestrange foi condenada pelo ..._**"**

Tiago desviou os olhos da notícia para a pequena foto que ilustrava a página. Uma mulher esquálida e de feições arrogantes, os cabelos que já havia sido tão negros quanto os de Sirius, e o olhar monocromático que ele sabia expressar um azul nefasto e cruel. Bellatriz já fora muito bonita, mas até um Black decaía diante dos guardas da prisão. O moreno levantou os olhos, atônito, para Sirius.

- Então a sua priminha fugiu? E como é que eu não estou sabendo disso? Aqui diz que o quartel de aurores entrou em choque esta tarde?

- Pois é. E você já reparou que ainda nem é hora do almoço? – Sirius observou, divertindo-se.

- E desde quando você é filho de Bellatriz e Voldemort? Mundungo está louco?

Sirius dessa vez gargalhou, e explicou displicente:

- Ele tem esperança que me prendam antes que eu o obrigue a pagar os galeões que está me devendo desde a Copa de Quadribol. Que piada, não?

- Ah, claro... Moody já viu isso? – Tiago apontou para o jornal.

- Não. Os jornalistas querem manter a notícia longe dos aurores até a publicação. Quem será o irresponsável lá em Askaban que esqueceu do detalhe de avisar os aurores antes da imprensa?

- Provavelmente alguém que passará um bom tempo como quadrúpede assim que Moody descobrir. Mas como você conseguiu isso?

- Estava no casaco da Seekens. Ela esqueceu no meu apartamento quando me visitou hoje de manhã. Ela trabalha no Profeta, aposto que queria me mostrar e acabou... _se distraindo_. – Sirius piscou marotamente e recebeu um tapa nas costa por Tiago.

- Ah, seu cachorro! É melhor ficar esperto, Lily ainda não desistiu da idéia de te arranjar uma noiva... – Tiago avisou rindo.

- Pobre de mim... – o maroto fez cara de sofredor.

- Você acha que eu devo mostrar ao Moody? – Tiago perguntou de repente sério.

- O jornal? Nah... Deixa ele descobrir. – Sirius deu de ombros. Tiago concordou com a cabeça.

- Ela foi a primeira. – falou sério. – Você não acredita que ela fez sozinha, acredita? Depois de tanto tempo...

- Não, ou teria levado aquele nojento do Lestrange junto.

- É.

Um silêncio surgiu entre os dois. Ao longe, a balburdia do Ministério continuava, pessoas andavam apressadas, curtindo todo o stress e agitação daqueles anos de paz. Um sorriso maroto surgiu imperceptivelmente no rosto dos dois homens naquela sala. E um grito ecoou quando, de súbito, os dois encontraram as palmas das mãos, animados:

- Diversão!

xXx

**O** pomo de ouro tentava de todo modo escapar por entre os dedos de Max, mas o ruivinho não desistiria tão facilmente. Edwiges se lambia com estilo, ignorando o esforço do garoto em fazê-la jogar.

- Vamos, Srta.Gata... Eu seguro ele pra você! Olha, é assim. – ele soltou o pomo uns segundos e a bolinha dourada voou para acima deles, sendo recapturada quando já quase conseguia sair do alcance das mãos ágeis do rapazinho. Ele sorriu, como se esperasse aplausos do bichano, mas a gata branca apenas ronronou desdenhosa. – Droga. Sua chata. Você poderia ser uma grande jogadora se quisesse. – Max mostrou a língua para ela.

- Hey, Ruivo!

O baixinho virou-se para a porta do escritório, onde uma loira de tranças olhava para ele, sorrindo.

- Ah, oi Sam! Você está linda hoje. – ele falou, tentando engrossar a voz.

Sam riu, e bateu palmas.

- Seu pai disse a mesma coisa quando eu tombei com ele na sala. Mas você ganhou, Max. Sua cara foi mais sexy. – Sam piscou para ele, e o menino corou.

- É, erm... Quer tentar pegar o pomo? Eu estou tentando ensinar a Edwiges como se faz... Mas essa gata é burra demais pra aproveitar a oportunidade! – ele terminou, lançando um olhar feroz ao animal, que estava deitado no chão com um dos olhos fechados, olhando para ele com deboche.

- Hum...

- É fácil! Olha! – Max soltou o pomo dourado no ar, e o pequeno objeto começou a voar em círculos pelo cômodo. Sam olhou admirada. – Agora é só eu pular, e PEGAR! – as pernas do baixinho pareceram elásticas quando ele pulou no ar com a mão estendida, em pura euforia. – Ahá! – ele exclamou, fechando a mão, mas a bolinha escapou por entre os dedos, e ele caiu de cara no chão. (N/A: e não doeu, tá? U.u)

- Ai, meu Deus! Max, você está bem?

- Sam, ele está em cima de você! – o pequeno gritou, se erguendo, e Sam pulou de susto quando sentiu algo roçar o seu ouvido.

O pomo deu a volta na garota, e parou no ar gentilmente batendo as asinhas prateadas. Parecia mais que ele estava dançando... no meio deles. Max e Sam se entreolharam, antes de gritarem juntos:

- PEGA ELE!

A algazarra tomou conta do aposento, e loira e ruivo começaram a correr e pular atrás do pomo encantado, que se divertia em driblá-los pelo ar. Até que os olhos lilás de Alessam focalizaram a bolinha a centímetros de sua cabeça. Ela pulou, e só então percebeu que não era só ela que vira o pomo.

- PEGUEI! – gritaram os dois, e Max caiu no chão por cima de Sam. – **Ai.**.. – os dois reclamaram, esfregando as cabeças.

- Max, dá pra sair de cima? – a loirinha pediu, com a voz embargada.

- Aham.

- Pelo menos você pegou? – perguntou ela, olhando para as mãos vazias. Tinha certeza que agarrara alguma coisa...

- Erm... Sam, eu acho que não foi bem o pomo que eu peguei. – O garoto falou com uma careta, e apontou para baixo.

Com a surpresa, Sam ainda levou alguns segundos para identificar a coisa macia e peluda que estava grudada ao peito de Max, que fazia caretas de dor.

- EDWIGES! Solta o Max, sua gata maluca! – a loirinha finalmente agiu, acudindo o garoto e tirando as unhas do bicho da sua pele. A gata ainda resistiu um pouco, assustada, e saiu cambaleando porta afora.

- O que deu nela? Ai... – reclamou o ruivinho se levantando, e espiando as marcas doloridas por debaixo da camiseta preta.

- Sei lá. Mas parece que o seu brinquedo fugiu... – Sam observou, correndo os olhos pelo aposento, sem ver a bolinha sapeca.

- Não é meu. É do Harry. – ele falou, dando de ombros. – É incrível como ele consegue pegar o pomo com facilidade, se não consegue voar numa vassoura...

Sam estreitou os olhos, se lembrando porque estava ali.

- Por falar nisso, Max. Onde está o Harry? Eu vim procurar ele e não achei.

O baixinho ia responder, mas a voz de Íris irrompeu no ambiente e os dois se viraram para a morena na porta, que por sua vez, olhava curiosa para eles.

- Ele ainda não chegou do colégio. Pensei que estivessem juntos... – ela respondeu, com um olhar direto para a loira.– Aliás, o que o Max fez com a Edwiges dessa vez? Ela veio que nem uma louca pelo corredor, e nem deu bola para Errol quando o viu. E ela _nunca_ perde uma oportunidade de perseguir Errol.

- Max não fez nada, Íris. Eu devo ter atropelado o rabo dela com o patins quando eu cheguei. E o que é Errol?

- É a coruja do meu namorado. Mas estou com medo de mandá-la voar de volta por que a coitada parece que morreu sem perceber há um bom tempo... Ei, Sam! Você poderia me ensinar a usar o _fetelone_?

- O _o quê_?

Max finalmente lembrou que podia falar:

- É _teletone, _Íris. – ele falou, jogando os cabelos para trás charmoso e arrogantemente - Não repara, Sam. A Íris não presta a menor atenção no que o Harry e a mamãe falam... Ela é uma completa alienada.

Íris preparou um olhar maligno, e Sam riu:

- Que bom que você presta, Max. E a propósito, é _telefone_.

- Erm... – o menino corou, e Íris mostrou a língua para ele.

- Eu posso te ensinar, Íris. – a loira voltou-se para a moça - Mas com um favor...

- Ahn... Vejo que a convivência com os Potter não te fez bem, Srta Chantagista. Que é?

- Transforme o Harry em um sapo pra mim, se quando ele chegar eu não estiver aqui.

Max pulou e defendeu o irmão.

- A Íris não pode fazer transformações! E o que o Harry te fez, Sam?

Íris sorriu maquiavelicamente para o caçula e piscou para ele. Depois virou-se para ele e puxou Sam para fora do escritório.

- Pode deixar, Sam. Mas agora, que tal se você me explicasse por que aqueles números todos, sabe? Eu acho que o Ronald não entende linguagem numérica... Talvez...

A loirinha riu, enquanto seguia com Íris até a cozinha. Não pode deixar de pensar preocupada, onde estaria Harry naquele momento... Enquanto a morena de olhos verdes tagarelava ao seu lado, ela só pode desejar intimamente que ele estivesse bem.

Em algum outro lugar, Harry desejava o mesmo.

xXxXx

N/A: _Heyy, amores! - Sorry pelo **pequeno** atraso e pela qualidade do capítulo. T.T Eu queria por mais coisas, mas precisava postar logo. Alguém entendeu o título? levanta a mão Ui, fui a única? Que bom... E só eu sei também onde o Harryzito está. U.ú Não conto. P _

_Sim, desisti de N/As pequenas. As reviews de vocês me deixaram muito animadas! Eu sei que muitas pessoas ficaram confusas sobre a condição do Harry e da Sam, mas isso eu já esperava. Acho que esse capítulo já ficou mais claro... O outro era passagem de tempo, ficou confuso. Eu vou explicar agora, e aposto que o número de pessoas querendo me linchar só vai aumentar... corajosa_

_A Sam é trouxa, mas ela descobriu sobre a magia (um dia eu conto como). Já o Harry... Algumas pessoas entenderam que ele **não** tem magia, nunca estudou em Hogwarts com os irmãos. orgulhosa dos leitores inteligentes Mas um aborto? Hun... vocês podem chamá-lo assim. Mas eu não quero me comprometer!_

_Eu vou publicar as respostas das reviews aqui, pois muita gente não deixou e-mail. Mas eu vou tentar avisar todos! **;D**_

Rafaela: Maridáááá, sabe que eu amei a review, neah? Mas a gente sabe porque... risadinha marota

Ju: Priminha querida que comenta pra mim. Quero reviews maiores! Você disse que gostou tanto... E você foi a primeira a entender a história! emocionada Te amo!

Mih Ciccone: Eu? Magina... Um dia eu te alcanço! E acho que eu não ajudei muito com a sua curiosidade, neh? Beijos!

Bru: Que comentário original. **; P** Eu tive que fazer. Também dá dó dele, a família inteira bruxa... Mas a culpa é do prólogo! u.u

Max: Primeira crítica? Lisonjeada. Confuso ficou, mas acho que com um pouco mais de força de vontade você conseguiria entender... desvia o olhar Desculpa? Espero que não tenha desistido da fic por isso!

Nana: A gente se conhece de algum lugar? se esconde Não reconheci seu nick... Obrigada! E eu acredito que ele supera! x) Valeu!

Carol Sayuri Evans: Obrigada, são seus olhos. P E você NÃO é sem noção! Entendeu melhor que muita gente. Hogwarts continua onde está, aliás, Íris e Max acabaram de voltar das aulas lá, não? Quanto ao Harry... Se você está lendo isso já tirou suas conclusões sobre ele. túmulo Eu não posso falar mais do que já falei ali em cima! U.ú

Bii : Ai, amiga... Já te disse o que eu achei da sua review, neh? máster sorriso E eu já li um texto seu do ano passado! Você escreve super bem! Gostou da Sam? Que ótimo! Mas espere e verá... Beijo!

22k : desmaia Oh, Merlin! EU SOU SUA FÃ! E a sua primeira opção é a correta, ganhou um milhão promocional! x) Espero uma nova review sua, viu? E a atualização! Afinal, eu atualizei. Que tal uma troca de favores? sorrisão Beijos!

Rafa Lilla : O meu amor comentando na minha primeira fic publicada? Que nindo. - E a sua review é tão lovante que eu reli umas cinco vezes! Você me deixou tão feliz por ter entendido tudo... Me inspirou! E eu amo T/L por isso sai mais razoável as cenas com ele. Max é o MEU xodó, tira o olho! P to de zoa. Te amo, amiga!

Jehssik: Eu gostei da review, sério! Você foi sincera. Não se preocupe, você entendeu melhor que muitos outros... Acho que eu deixei mais claro nesse capítulo. E meu jeito de escrever deixa meio perdido mesmo, principalmente quando há muitas passagens de tempo, como no cap 1. Eu vou tentar melhorar, ta? E vou comentar na sua fic, agora que meu pc voltou pras minhas mãos x). Beijinhos!

Bruna Black : Oi, minha nova e louvada nova amiga! . Acabei o cap, e nem sei o que dizer pra sua review. Tão perfeita... derrete E nosso papo também. Entra no MSN! Quero falar com você de novo. mordida na bochecha pra você

Naty: PRIMÁ MORANGA! Comentou! E ta me cobrando o cap novo. Bom, ta aqui. x) Você me ajuda muito com ele e sabe mais que todo mundo sobre a história... E eu vou sumir com o Neville por enquanto... ele é muito importante pra entrar entrando. morde a língua Te amo.

Ferrada Malfoy: A maior review! Mas tive que cobrar, hem? Taí o cap. Vou te avisar agora no MSN porque a gente ta conversando e não adianta porque eu não digo onde o Draco entra nessa história... u.ú malvada E esse capítulo não ficou engraçado x.x Mas você sabe os meus bloqueios com ele. E o Sirius cantando é tudo mesmo. Imagina ele: NANANANANANANIIIINA! E dando aqueles gritinhos sexys da música. coração dispara É melhor eu ir limpar a minha baba. Te amo!

_Obrigada MESMO pra quem comentou, pois só assim eu consigo escrever. E posso contar um segredo? Eu estou planejando uma surpresa para a fic ainda essa semana... Fiquem de olho no meu profile!_

_Mordidas na bochecha e REVIEW-ME!_

_W.S s2_


	4. Capítulo Três Sondagem

**Disclamer: Tudo aqui pertence à JK Rowling; e esta Fic não possui fins lucrativos. (Se bem que o Max, a Sam entre outros são SÓ meus, viu? E se alguém quiser entrar com uma grana, é bem vindo!) ;p**

**Desde o Fim**

**-- Capítulo Três –**

_**Sondagem**_

**E**la saiu embalada ao som de uma música imaginária que sempre surgia em sua mente quando visitava Dumbledore. Não era difícil o sábio bruxo chamá-la para um chá em seu escritório quando, sem dúvida nenhuma, Tonks estaria louca para voltar a Hogwarts e se lembrar de seus tempos de aventuras pelo castelo. Não que fizesse tanto tempo que deixara Hogwarts, não! Em apenas seis anos, o castelo permanecia imutável! A diferença, muito clara por sinal, era que, em sua época, havia alunos.

- Ora, Tonks! – Ela ralhou consigo mesma. – Não seja idiota! Ainda há alunos, apenas estão de férias. – E riu de seu próprio lapso, no corredor vazio.

- Falando sozinha, trouxa? – uma voz irritante e sarcástica soou atrás dela. Fria e calculista, aquela voz era inconfundível.

A bruxa pulou de susto e por pouco não caiu. Virou-se lentamente, enquanto seus cabelos mudavam bruscamente de um rosa berrante para um cinza raivoso.

- Snape, eu... – ela murmurou, pondo-se a encará-lo. No entanto, o que viu ao invés do bruxo fez sua face corar em uma expressão risonha. – Erm... O que significa isso?

- Não polua a minha graça, trouxa! – exclamou o potergeist, com uma careta que deveria querer mostrar uma ofensa.

Tonks voltou a ter os cabelos cor de rosa e levou a mão à boca para impedir-se de rir. Perguntou, num tom falsamente respeitoso:

- Ora, ora... Temos um novo cavalheiro em Hogwarts, Mestre Pirraça?

O homenzinho inflou com o tom da moça, e arrumou o vergonhoso paletó preto, que lhe servia como um vestido. Mas nem mesmo sua roupa estava tão engraçada quanto seu rosto. Uma peruca lisa e preta, que Tonks suspeitava já ter sido um escovão de limpar chão, estava torta no rosto redondo do fantasma; e uma espécie de batata estava encaixada no seu nariz. Ele ainda segurava uma prancheta e um frasquinho com um líquido transparente que balançava conforme o homenzinho fazia círculos no ar.

- SIM! – ele exclamou entusiasmado – Sou o Mestre das Poções, você está vendo? Sir. Seboso Oils Riducculare Pirraci'e. – ele fez uma curvatura engraçada e a peruca balançou em sua cabeça. – E odeio trouxas, alunos e xampu anti-caspa.

Tonks riu da imitação clara de seu ex-professor. Pirraça se aproximou zangado e deu-lhe uma pranchetada na cabeça.

- Não ria, sua maluquinha de sangue ruim! Eu não gosto de rir, não está vendo? – Pirraça exagerou em uma carranca de mau. – Vou tirar pontos da sua casa!

Tonks se afastou esfregando a cabeça com dor. O idiota estava louco?

- Pirraça, você pirou?

- Cor de rosa pirada! Cor de rosa pirada! – cantou ele, dando voltas e voltas no ar. Mas de repente ele parou, de frente para Tonks, e começou novamente com um tom frio e calculista, numa imitação perfeita de um Severo Snape alucinado. – Não fique me olhando desse jeito, _(N/A: Eu não estou neeeem aqui! sP_) você está invadindo o MEU castelo, sabia?

Tonks suspirou, encarando o potergeist com pena. Pobre pirraça... Estava ficando mais louco a cada dia.

- Esses quadros são meus! Livros, cadeiras, poções? São todos _meus_! Ah, e os relógios! Não se esqueça dos relógios! – ele gritou, dando uma gargalhada - Agora, me deixe conversando com as _minhas_ coisas. Eu... te empresto a MINHA parede.

- Pirraça, NÃO! – Tonks gritou, assustada, quando se sentiu ser empurrada para trás, em direção à parede de pedras.

Pirraça gargalhou divertido com a sua brincadeira:

- Beijou a parede, bruxinha feijão? HAHAHÁ! – então o homenzinho parou de rir, olhando intrigado para o espaço vazio à sua frente. Onde estava aquela garota de cabelo chiclete?

"Pirraça? Já devolveu as coisas do professor Snape, seu bastardo? Ah... se eu te pego!" A voz do Barão Sangrento ecoou em um corredor perto. O potergeist arregalou os olhos de susto e disparou pelo corredor, segurando a peruca preta que já estava pendurada à sua orelha, e cantarolando baixinho "Sir. Seboso Oils Riducculare Pirraci'e! Pirraci'eeê..."

**x.X.x**

**O** homem passou a mão sobre os fios platinados que lhe restavam, nervosamente.

- Receio que não seja mais possível, Alessam. Agora, vá logo para o ginásio. E se comporte, ouviu bem? – ele lançou um olhar intimidador para a loirinha.

- Está bem, diretor.

As sobrancelhas loiras de Arnold Fox se mexeram, expressando nervosismo, enquanto ele observava uma loirinha de tranças se afastar no corredor.

- Sam precisa de um bom puxão de orelha. – Ele resmungou para si mesmo, balançando a cabeça, contrafeito – "Velho"! Onde já se viu? Gostaria de saber o que aconteceu com "papai"...

Um vento estranho roçou no braço do homem, como se algo muito leve passasse raspando por ali. Sr. Fox se virou assustado para o interior da sala.

As cadeiras onde ficavam os professores durante as reuniões permaneciam intactas; o lanche em cima do balcão de provas continuava pela metade e o calendário de figuras angelicais, grudado na parede oposta à mesa, ainda tinha a folha no mês passado.

Convencendo-se de que o cansaço o fizera imaginar coisas, o diretor enxugou a testa vermelha, e adentrou finalmente a sala, fechando a porta com estrondo.

Ele nem ao menos reparou no pedacinho de pano prateado que desaparecia em baixo da mesa, nem nos passos apressados de alguém correndo no corredor. O Sr. Fox simplesmente escolheu uma cadeira, e começou a revirar toneladas de papéis.

**x.X.x**

**T**onks amassageou as nádegas e xingou baixinho. Alisando pelo lado bom: ela não dera de encontro com a parede. Analisando o lado ruim: estava presa em uma passagem secreta, desconhecida, em plena Hogwarts desabitada. Pensando desse modo, a sua perspectiva não era tão otimista...

- Ok, Tonks, pense pelo lado bom dois: você se livrou daquele maluco.

Sentindo-se melhor com esse pensamento, a (agora) morena pôs-se finalmente a analisar o lugar em que estava. Um corredor circular de terra batida, com uma parede de pedra sólida à sua frente e uma possível saída na curva oposta. Analisando as opções, só lhe restava andar.

- Sr. Pirraci'e... Se não fosse a sua interpretação você estaria agora na minha lista negra. – ela comentou irritada, lembrando-se da batata na cara de Pirraça e soltando uma risada conformada. – Mas eu com certeza faria melhor... – comentou, com uma careta, e seu nariz imediatamente se transformou em uma réplica exata do nariz do ex-professor.

Então, percebendo que mais uma vez estava falando sozinha, Tonks se obrigou a andar em silêncio. "Preciso trabalhar" ela pensou, infeliz. Era justamente essa necessidade que desabafara com o diretor há momentos atrás. Há mais de dois anos se formara no curso de auror e ainda se sentia como uma novata no Ministério. Crescera escutando histórias de seu pai sobre grandes missões e aventuras trouxas, e começava a pensar que a polícia sem magia poderia ser mais animadora do que repreender velhos bruxos aposentados sufocando gatos com um "_silencio_". Onde estavam as grandes missões e os três anos de treinamento contra magia negra que ela agüentara?

No inicio, pensara que era normal a falta de missões para os recém-formados. Um teste de paciência ou um trote oficial de formatura. Depois, pensou que fosse por sua fama de desastrada, que estivessem evitando dirigir-lhe missões por medo dela falhar. Mas até Sirius, que era chefe do departamento de estratégia prática já estava mergulhando em tédio. A situação estava crítica de tão calma.

- Professor Dumbledore, isso já está passando do limite! Aquele potergeist já chegou a ponto de espionar e afanar um professor! – A voz de Severo Snape soou, e Tonks pulou de susto, com medo de ser apanhada por Pirraça novamente. De onde a voz estava vindo? Tonks encostou o ouvido na parede e pode ouvir com mais clareza.

- Severo... – a voz calma e branda do diretor de Hogwarts veio em resposta - Pirraça nunca machucou ninguém _muito. _Ele faz parte do castelo, não o expulsarei. Mas com certeza terei uma conversa séria com ele. E é claro, você terá suas coisas devolvidas.

- Compreensível, senhor. Mas não creio que vá funcionar.

A jovem ouviu o barulho de passos, sinal de que Snape se retirava do aposento.

- Severo, um momento, sim? – os passos pararam e o diretor continuou – Tenho a impressão de que já lhe contaram, mas... Belatriz Black fugiu de Askaban há algumas horas.

Tonks se engasgou, e pelo barulho, ela não foi a única.

- Black escapou... Eu não estava sabendo ainda. – Snape falou baixinho.

- Receio que até mesmo os próprios aurores ainda não saibam. – Dumbledore lamentou. – Mas pensei que já estivesse informado.

- Por que estaria, professor? – Snape perguntou calmamente. Tonks se fazia a mesma pergunta.

- Nada de mais, Severo... Tolices de um velho.

Um silêncio, e logo a voz de Dumbledore soou grave novamente.

- Sabe porque estou lhe dizendo isso?

- Penso que sim, professor.

- Estávamos esperando isso há algum tempo, não?

Um novo silêncio. Tonks não estava entendendo absolutamente nada agora. Imaginou que Snape tivesse concordado silenciosamente, pois ele logo falou.

- Investigarei isso, professor.

- ESPERA! – a garota não agüentou e soltou um grito agudo, logo tampando a boca com as mãos.

No mínimo, os dois homens escutaram o grito de Tonks, pois logo um rebuliço foi ouvido na sala e a moça se deixou cair sentada na passagem, certa de que alguma coisa seria feita.

Não demorou nem dois minutos, uma claridade maior incidiu na passagem onde ela estava. O rosto enrugado de Alvo Dumbledore e a expressão curiosa de Severo Snape a encararam de um buraco na parede. Um buraco que certamente não estava ali.

- Srta Tonks? – espantou-se Dumbledore – Bem, aconselho a atravessar a passagem provisória e juntar-se a nós. Esses feitiços não costumam durar muito, se é que me entende.

Atrapalhada, Tonks se levantou rapidamente e escorregou para fora do buraco.

Não tão surpresa, ela se viu novamente no escritório de Alvo Dumbledore, e a fênix na gaiola dourada piou para ela.

- Ninfadora Tonks, é uma honra vê-la. – cumprimentou Snape cordialmente. – Creio que aprendeu com seu adorável primo, o prático uso de passagens secretas para espionar conversas alheias... – ele falou sarcasticamente, embora não revelasse nem um terço do seu intenso desagrado na voz, pela visão da moça. Tonks titubeou e viu que a passagem alternativa, aberta por Dumbledore, já se fechara.

- Com licença, professor Dumbledore. Eu não tinha a intenção de...

- Sim, eu compreendo, senhorita. Essas paredes falsas e quadros fajutos nos enganam muito bem às vezes. – Dumbledore olhou risonho para ela – Aliás, devo-lhe dizer que há muito tempo não vejo um Black irromper por essas paredes. Já sentia falta disso!

Tonks se limitou a um sorrisinho amarelo. A cara de Snape não lhe era muito animadora para risadas. O sonserino falou, seco.

- Professor, penso que posso me retirar. Já combinamos o que eu tenho que fazer.

- Espere um momento, Severo. – pediu Dumbledore com um gesto das mãos, e o sonserino voltou a encará-los. – Tenho a impressão que Ninfadora quer se expressar quanto a isso. Estou certo em dizer que ouviu as últimas novidades, não?

A morena corou, mas conseguiu disfarçar isso. O que devia dizer agora? Que não confiava em Snape para a missão? Que poderia dar conta de encontrar a tia? Com certeza, a primeira não era a melhor opção.

- Eu... eu acho que, eu tenho a impressão de que sei onde minha tia, quer dizer, onde Belatriz Lestrange possa estar e...

Snape rodou os olhos e interrompeu a garota bruscamente, falando mais para Dumbledore do que para ela.

- Se é assim, aconselho que informe sua suspeita ao Ministério, como boa auror que é. Se não percebeu, o professor Dumbledore prefere garantir homens de sua confiança para uma... investigação paralela.

Dumbledore apoiou a mão no ombro de Snape, fazendo-o calar.

- Severo, deixe a moça terminar. Prossiga, Ninfadora.

- Tonks, por favor. – ela não resistiu em corrigir. – Professor, os aurores estão em uma espécie de... crise, no momento. Agora que surge um caso como esse, eles com certeza confiarão a tarefa aos membros mais treinados. Aposto como Tiago e Sirius estarão na busca... – ela comentou, com certa inveja do primo.

Dumbledore sorriu, quase imperceptivelmente.

- Sim, e é claro, você receia que ficará de fora mais uma vez.

Tonks corou, até Dumbledore sabia que ela era excluída das missões.

- Então, professor... Se o senhor quer mesmo uma investigação paralela, eu hum... Eu acho que eu poderia, quero dizer, eu não estou trabalhando muito ultimamente e, o professor Snape acabou de entrar nas férias dele...

- Compreendo perfeitamente, Srta. Tonks. – cortou-a o diretor, gentilmente. – Fico muito grato por se dispor, no entanto, como sabe, Severo já se encarregou da missão.

O professor de Poções não demonstrou reação nenhuma diante da cara de decepção da menina.

- Deste modo, - continuou o diretor, de modo um pouco mais energético – penso que simplesmente deva perguntar a ele.

Tonks ergueu os olhos para Snape, assustada. Então teria de pedir ao sonserino? Pela cara que ele fez ao escutar as palavras do diretor, ela podia perder as esperanças.

- Hum... Sev... Snape? – ela começou, recebendo um olhar vazio do bruxo, que permanecia calado. – Eu... ah, você estava aqui o tempo todo. Prometo me empenhar para cumprir a missão se você me deixar tomá-la de você. E... o que me diz?

O homem de cabelos escorridos e nariz adunco olhou friamente dentro dos olhos claros de Tonks. Finalmente, sentenciou sem emoção:

- Se Dumbledore acha pertinente confiar essa busca à sobrinha da fugitiva, quando o próprio Ministério não o faria, não serei eu a me opor.

Tonks não conseguiu sorrir apesar da satisfação que sentia. A simples presença de Snape era o suficiente para impedi-la disso.

- Obrigada, Snape. Mas eu nunca considerei Belatriz minha família enquanto ela estava morta em Askaban; não será agora que ela merecerá qualquer respeito por minha parte.

- Parabéns, parabéns, Tonks. – Dumbledore interrompeu o clima sorrindo para ela. – Então, tenho mais uma amiga prestando seus serviços à esse pobre velho! E Severo, tenho certeza que encontrará outros afazeres para estragarem suas féria. – ele acenou para o professor de Poções.

- Vou me retirar agora, Professor Dumbledore. Com licença, senhorita. – ele se despediu sem encará-la e saiu da sala, fazendo Dumbledore suspirar.

- Ele com certeza não confia muito em suas habilidades, minha cara. Mas o professor Snape com certeza vai se surpreender com você, não estou certo?

- Professor, eu tenho que _capturar_ Belatriz? Porque eu não entendi o que exatamente o que senhor quer fazer e...

- Oh, claro, claro. As paredes, obviamente, não são bolas de cristal. Mas felizmente a sua missão será um pouco mais interessante que isso, Tonks... É uma história um pouco complicada, mas que eu tenho certeza que o seu parceiro adorará explicar-lhe. – Dumbledore com um sorriso.

A morena congelou. _Parceiro?_

- Mas professor, - ela começou, sem querer ser indelicada – eu pensei que Snape não...

- Snape não está mais dentro da missão, Ninfadora. Ah, desculpe, _Tonks_. – o professor se corrigiu pela careta da menina – No entanto, você não será a única a trabalhar para mim. Eu não seria louco de permitir que não só você, mas como qualquer outro, se arriscasse de tal forma.

- Então, quando posso me juntar ao meu "parceiro"? – ela perguntou ansiosa – Se Bela fugiu hoje ainda pode estar perto e nós podemos...

- Em uma semana. Daqui a uma semana vocês começarão a busca.

- Uma semana? – perguntou sem entender – Mas pra quê esperar tanto?

- Não seja apressada, senhorita. – Dumbledore advertiu animado. – No momento o nosso amigo está ocupado com problemas pessoais. Mas garanto que em uma semana, você saberá todos os detalhes da sua tarefa.

- Ah...tá. – ela concordou desconfiada.

- Só mais uma coisa...

- Qualquer coisa, professor. – a moça se formou em prontidão.

Dumbledore riu e bateu a varinha em uma xícara à mesa.

- O que acha de mais uma rodada de chá?

Tonks concordou feliz, e Fawkes cantou em sua gaiola.

**x.X.x**

**O** escritório dos professores era uma sala pequena e amontoada de estantes, mesas e cadeiras. Sam uma vez comentara que a maioria dos professores deixava nas estantes daquela sala a maioria dos documentos de aula, desde apostilas à provas e advertências. Não era difícil acreditar naquilo, em vista do horrível cheiro de papel velho que saía das tais estantes, que eram no total quatro e preenchiam todas as paredes da sala. Depois de quatro horas, o Sr. Fox ainda estava na segunda, e Harry não agüentava mais o barulho do homem revirando e remexendo em montes de papel a cada minuto.

O homem fechou o centésimo sexto relatório que revia, e se encaminhou para onde havia um livro verde gigantesco. Harry gemeu, dolorido por ficar na mesma posição por tanto tempo, temendo sob a idéia que o diretor resolveria revistar o livro todo. Já mais do que se arrependera por entrar na sala escondido. No entanto, sob a capa de invisibilidade e espiando pelo minúsculo vão entre o canto da mesa e o chão, Harry viu o Sr Fox olhar intrigado na direção onde estava o tal livro, e logo em seguida sair apressado para a mesa do telefone.

Harry se conteve em meio a um bocejo quando o diretor remexeu em mais papéis, e quase meteu o pé em baixo da mesa-esconderijo enquanto procurava a agenda telefônica. Então, o diretor pareceu se lembrar de repente, e enfio a mão no bolso da calça, de onde tirou um papelzinho. Harry ouviu o senhor discar apressado as teclas do aparelho, e logo voltar a bater o gancho em sua base, recomeçando a andar nervoso pela sala. Harry não entendia o que estava acontecendo, mas tinha a impressão de que logo iria descobrir.

Não demorou muito, o toque do telefone encheu o ambiente, sendo cortado imediatamente por um diretor afobado:

- Alô? – Harry ouviu fracamente a voz do pai de Alessam. Como daria de tudo para ter agora uma daquelas orelhas extensíveis que Íris trazia da escola... Será que elas funcionavam com telefones? – Sim, senhor. Encontrei uma pista. – O Sr. Fox tinha um tom respeitoso e intimidado, que fez Harry ter a impressão que a pessoa do outro lado do telefone fosse alguém importante. – No ginásio? Mas e os alunos? Ah... foram embora. Sim, entendo. Claro que ninguém está sabendo de nada? Ainda prezo a imagem da minha escola, senhor. Oh, me desculpe. Eu não quis dizer isso. Claro, estou empenhado na busca e... Como? Tudo bem, não se exalte. Eu já estou indo. – terminou ele em tom breve, desligando o telefone.

Se o enorme ponto de interrogação acima de Harry fosse palpável, a mesa estaria a alguns metros de altura nesse instante. O garoto bagunçou os cabelos e saiu do esconderijo arrumando rapidamente a capa sobre o corpo, prendendo a porta com o pé no momento que o diretor saía da sala.

O Sr. Fox olhou assustado para a porta que não fechava e abriu-a novamente, batendo-a com vontade. A porta fechou-se facilmente, fazendo um barulhão com a batida, e o homem loiro olhou ainda mais assustado para ela.

- Que estranho... - ele comentou, com a mesma sensação estranha que sentira quando entrara na sala. – Parece que tem um fantasma me seguindo...

Ligeiramente pálido, o homem saiu andando rapidamente pelos corredores vazios, sem saber que, apesar de não haverem fantasmas, eles não estavam tão vazios assim...

Harry Potter acompanhava o passo silenciosamente, tomando cuidado para não deixar nenhuma pedacinho de seu corpo descoberto. Já estava acostumado a fazê-lo, sendo que aos seus dez anos, quando ainda sonhava em ir para Hogwarts, Tiago lhe dera a capa de presente de aniversário e, apesar de a carta nunca ter chegado e Harry ter tido de aceitar que não era bruxo, o pai nunca aceitara que ele a devolvesse.

Os dois chegaram até o ginásio, sem que encontrassem absolutamente ninguém, professor ou aluno, pelo caminho. Assim que se aproximaram da quadra, um homem gordo e bigodudo com uma farda vermelha e uma pistola no cinto se aproximou deles. Harry estreitou os olhos verdes. Havia no mínimo uma dúzia de guardas, com direito a uniforme e armas de fogo, conversando e andando de um lado para o outro.

- Arnold Fox, já estava prestes a mandar algum de meus homens atrás de você. – cumprimentou o homem, que andava balançando os braços e mexendo o bigode negro.

O diretor respondeu em um tom de respeito, mas sem esconder seu profundo desagrado diante do homem:

- Detetive Hondas, - ele começou prudente - o que o senhor me pediu não é tão fácil quanto parece. Apesar de que, se estava preocupado, deveria ter mandado, sim, um de seus guardas atrás de mim. Com o tempo que se passou, se algo tivesse acontecido, eu já estaria morto há muito tempo.

- Não estava preocupado. – o homem curvou as sobrancelhas intimidadoramente – Mas a polícia não poderia deixar que você fugisse.

O Sr. Fox pareceu realmente ofendido, e Harry pensou que ele tinha razão em estar. O detetive era realmente grosseiro.

- Eu não tenho motivos para fugir, Detetive Hondas! O homem era professor de minha escola, não se lembra?

- Mais um motivo para suspeitarmos do senhor. Em todo caso, mandei revistar a sua sala, diretor. Não encontramos nada suspeito.

O Sr. Fox se empertigou indignado, mas conseguiu se controlar e perguntou:

- E os alunos? Não estão sabendo de nada, estão?

- Não. – o homem disse, passando a mão na camisa – Revistamos todos eles antes de dispensarmos, eles devem estar pensando que houve um roubo.

- Revistaram os alunos! Oh, Deus... Vocês não podiam ter feito isso, acha mesmo que SE isso foi um assassinato, algum aluno teria como fazê-lo?

Harry segurou um tossido. Assassinato?

- Os médicos acham que não foi assassinato. O homem não tinha nenhuma marca de agressão.

- Então pra quê tudo isso? – o diretor perguntou, apontando para os guardas e as faixas de isolamento que eles estavam colocando em volta da escola.

- _Eu_ não acredito na perícia. Um homem de 42 anos não morre de causas naturais sem estar doente, senhor. Os alunos podem não ter nos dado pistas, mas em algum lugar, deve haver algo de onde possamos tirar nosso suspeito.

O diretor engoliu em seco e falou baixinho:

- Sim, há.

A sobrancelha do detetive de ergueu em uma carranca assustadora.

- Explique-se Sr Fox.

- Eu... eu estava na sala de reuniões, sabe. O senhor me mandou revistar a sala de aula, onde o corpo do professor foi encontrado mas... uma aluna, Printily Sharon, disse que viu o Sr Jackson sair da sala, e que ele parecia meio embasbacado ao voltar para a sala de aula com uns... uns livros e...

- Sr Fox, não aja como um moleque gago! – bronqueou o detetive gordo, com um olhar irritado e impaciente. – É melhor se manter claro em seu relato, se não quer se fazer mal agradado. Ou posso pensar que o senhor está me enganando... – ele completou, desconfiado.

- Não, senhor! Bom, segundo a menina, ela viu quando o senhor Jackson saiu da sala de aula, e quando ele voltou para lá com muitos papéis na mão. Parece que ela tentou falar com o professor, mas ele estava estranho, e ignorou-a. Não que eu ache isso muito estranho, a srta Sharon sabe ser irritante quando quer. Enfim, ela esperou ele sair da sala de aula mas acabou entrando lá e encontrando-o morto, com os olhos vidrados e...

- Nós sabemos as condições da vítima, Sr. – interrompeu-o o detetive. – E quanto a essa menina...

- Vão querer interrogá-la? Mas eu mandei-a vir até a quadra para repetir o que tinha falado...

- Nós já a interrogamos. – Ele revelou, com sarcasmo. – E a história que ela nos contou foi um pouco diferente da sua versão.

Versões diferentes? O Sr. Fox arregalou os olhos, mas ele não mentira!

- Mas...

- O senhor encomendou uma pesquisa para o Sr. Jackson no começo do ano, não é mesmo?

- Sim, mas garanto que era totalmente pertinente à profissão dele! Um trabalho para a escola...

- E onde está agora a pesquisa que ele vinha fazendo durante esses meses?

O Sr. Fox deixou passar uma onda de preocupação pelo olhar.

- Sumiu.

- Como assim sumiu?

- Veja o sr Detetive, que quando Printily comentou sobre o Sr Jackson carregar papéis para a sala de aula, eu logo supus que tais papéis poderia ter saído da sala dos professores, onde costuma-se guardar todos os relatório pertinentes a escola, e me pus logo a conferir.

- Tenho a leve impressão de que estavam faltando alguns papéis, estou certo, _diretor_?

- Eu não sei porque o Sr Jackson retiraria as suas pesquisas de lá, Detetive Hondas. Mas provavelmente o bandido as levou. – o Sr Fox deduziu, pesaroso.

- Os papéis estão a salvo. A Srta Sharon, ao que parece, esqueceu de contar-lhe também que ouviu vozes conversando, e o barulho de algo caindo no chão. Foi aí que ela entrou na sala, assustada, percebendo o corpo do professor de Sociologia, junto com o embolado de papéis, que deveria ter sido largado no chão quase no mesmo instante, já que as folhas ainda esvoaçavam mesmo sem a presença de vento.

O Sr. Fox ficou alguns segundos atordoado, mas logo recuperou a fala.

- Mas por que não encontrei os papéis, quando Printily veio me chamar para denunciar o corpo?

O detetive bocejou, mostrando que aquele papo de explicações já estava cansando-o.

- A garota, ao parecer, resolver guardá-los para entregar diretamente a policia.

- Hum...

Nesse momento, uma policial de rosto jovem e belos cabelos castanhos, presos em um coque, se aproximou receosa dos dois homens.

- Hum... Detetive Hondas? – ela chamou.

O detetive carrancudo virou-se para ela e pareceu surpreso por um momento, mas depois tentou um projeto de sorriso, que não alcançou mais do que um esgar malicioso.

- Major Giona, não sabia que estávamos juntos na missão...

- Não estamos, Senhor. – ela sorriu para se desculpar. – Trago uma mensagem do delegado na base, eles querem encerrar o caso.

Imediatamente a careta do detetive voltou a se zangar, e o Sr Fox teve ganas de proteger a mulherzinha.

- Como assim fechar o caso? Isso é uma escola, precisamos de segurança aqui!

O diretor de Fox Yard quase riu, desdenhando a fingida preocupação do oficial.

- O delegado Rúbicco acha que não temos provas suficientes, e que tudo indica que foi um suicídio com algum veneno não identificado. Os médicos também não acharam nenhum sinal que indique uma morte não-natural, a não ser a idade do homem.

Hondas ficava mais vermelho a cada segundo, parecendo prestes a explodir. Ele falou baixo e furioso, em um tom que lembrava um cão raivoso.

- Giona Flint, você tem noção de que este é o _meu_ caso? Eu posso garantir que o professor não enfartou, ou tentou se suicidar com overdose de chocolate ou algo parecido. Isso foi um _assassinato_.

Estava claro pelos olhos da major, que sua vontade era sair correndo dali de perto, mas ela ainda tentou convencê-lo:

- Eu lhe compreendo, Detetive H...Pedro. –ela usou o nome dele, para tentar amansá-lo um pouco. – Mas insisto que retire os tiras. Sem um processo consistente a investigação não está legalizada!

As orelhas do gordo pareciam soltar fumaça, mas ele respirou fundo, e disse, contrafeito:

- Posso pelo menos averiguar as pistas? Por minha conta?

- Bem... – ela começou, insegura.

Um rebuliço entre os policiais interrompeu os dois, e um guarda velho e magro correu até o Detetive Honda, que já se adiantou irritado:

- Qual é a ocorrência dessa vez? – o gordo indagou, sacando a arma na cintura.

- Detetive, Senhor, houve um roubo!

- O quê? – o gordo exclamou, a beira de um ataque.

- Os papéis que foram confiscados daquela menina gordinha, eles estavam na mesinha de amostras, eu mesmo os puis lá, mas não os achamos em lugar nenhum.

Hondas explodiu, se adiantando para o alto das arquibancadas, com a arma aprontada.

- SEU BANDO DE IDIOTAS! UMA DÚZIA DE TIRAS; E NINGUÉM VIU O LADRÃO!

Muitos tiras que nem sabiam do furto começaram a se entreolhar assustados e correr de um lado para o outro procurando algo de errado. Um deles, nervoso, esbarrou na mesa onde as fotos da escola para a perícia estavam sendo analisadas, fazendo com que os outros tivessem que ajudá-lo a procurar as fotos que voaram pela quadra.

"Afastado do caso. O _meu_ caso. Um homem assassinado e engavetam a investigação por falta de provas? Eu poderia resolver tão fácil..." resmungava Hondas, no alto da arquibancada, observando inconformado a histeria dos policiais.

Em meio a toda a confusão, duas pessoas estavam paradas a um canto, observando tudo aquilo com ar de riso.

- E então, Major, - começou o diretor Fox – devo agradecer a você por me livrar do Sr. Hondas?

A mulher riu desanimada, e suas covinhas ficaram expostas.

- Deve agradecer a minha enorme falta de amor próprio, diretor. Se fosse por mim o detetive poderia ficar ocupado apenas com o senhor e se esquecer de mim pro resto da vida. – ela cochichou.

- Pois então, muito obrigado, Srta Flint. – o Sr Fox sorriu, segurando as mãos firmes da Major e erguendo-as sem encostar os lábios. A mulher mirou-o com os olhos escuros, e recolheu a mão.

- Ui! – a oficial exclamou, num pulo. O Sr. Fox indagou-a com o olhar e ela deu de ombros.

- Ás vezes – ela começou, por fim, baixinho – tenho a impressão de estar ficando louca.

- Por que diz isso?

- Eu acho que senti um fantasma passar voando nas minhas costas. – ela cochichou, olhando tímida para ele.

O Sr. Fox levou a mão aos cabelos loiros, coçando a cabeça levemente, e sorriu bondoso.

- É, ás vezes, eu também.

E os dois riram, complacentemente. Ninguém notara a porta que se abria e se fechava, assim como ninguém notou um jovem ladrão, correndo nas ruas, já perfeitamente visível, voltando ansioso para casa...

Alguma coisa se mexeu por entre as sacas de lixo dispensado da escola. Os olhos mirrados captaram um pedaço de pano prateado saindo da mochila de um garoto, com negros cabelos despenteados.

Ah, sim... Alguém notara.

**x.X.x.X.x**

**N/A: Sério, eu também acho que eu fui injusta com vocês. (abaixa a cabeça) Essa demora toda, para um capítulo tão curto e sem graça. Eu até tentei colocar uma cena mais leve, engraçada, e idéias não faltaram. Só que.., se vocês perceberam, esse capítulo é continuação do último, só com o que não deu pra colocar... :\ Qualquer cena a mais não bateria com o tempo em que ele ocorre.**

**(Sorriso maroto) Em compensação... Os próximos capítulos vão vir bem mais rápidos u.u Eu terminei de bolar a trama inteira (e que trama!) e o resultado disso foi um trailler recheado de spollers da fic, que eu vou postar assim que alcançar as **50 reviews**:D Sério, vale a pena vocês comentarem dessa vez... Mas se esse capítulo ainda não chegar lá, o prox cap vem antes do trailler e pronto. :p**

**Ah, e ninguém descobriu onde estava o Harry. :T Algumas teorias eram ainda mais interessantes do que a verdadeira mas... (assobia)**

**Alguém desconfia quem é o parceiro da Tonks? (olhar maroto) Imagina... :p**

**E esse assassinato? Muito nada a ver? Pois ele é importante pra História, sim... Esperem e verão! **

**Respostas das MARAVILHOSAS reviews? U.u**

**Sim, sim.**

**_Jehssik_ – **Adorou o Tiago? Quem não adoraria... xP e o Remito está prometido para os próximos capítulos u.u O Sirius então... Ei! Tira os olhos do meu Dinhas! (olhar raivoso) Se você quiser eu até posso arranjar o Pettgrew pra você... mas acho que ele já está ocupado no momento. (pisca) Beijos!

**_Hellen Lestrange – _**É incrível como chantagem emocional sempre funciona... (risos) Mas eu acho que você não me acha mais tão rápida, não é? xP Sabe que eu adorei a idéia da short Harry/Sam? (lâmpada piscando em cima da cabeça) Por enquanto você só vai saber do Neville pelo trailler, quando lançar. Sim, pode me chamar de má. Beijo!

**_Bruna Black – _**Imperdoável. Sem contar o fato de que a minha pele está escamosa até agora... Mais um Dracomorphus e eu mato o Harry, viu? (ameaçadora) Huahsuahsuahsa. O Ron e a Mione estão no trailler, será que eu vou postá-lo? E o Harry não estava em Hogwarts... mas isso você já sabe, então deixa eu calar minha boca. Te amo prima maquiabólica, ta? Biejo!

**_Ferrada Malfoy – _**Sério que eu só tava te esperando voltar pra atualizar? Você é muito má de me abandonar aqui, viu, Srta? E que bom que o outro capítulo ficou engraçado porque esse ta um lixo. xP E sabe que eu fiquei com saudade do Max só de reler a sua review? - Vou colocar ele bastante no próximo cap! Continue com reviews grandes, viu, srta Fernanda? T lovu!

**_22k – _**Eu também amo os Potter, vou colocar eles no próximo cap, ta? Esse ficou tão chato sem eles... E a o Harry não vai mais se ferrar na prova, né? (assobia) Viu como eu sou boazinha com ele? Eu já disse que eu A-M-E-I o fim da sua fic? Aliás, eu amo todas as suas fics... Boa sorte na sua peça!

**_Bii – _**Desse jeito eu é que vou questionar a minha capacidade de entender. O.o Já ouviu o ditado : "passado leve o futuro esmaga" (risada sádica) O Remo é fofo, né? Esse capítulo deu uma dica do que vai acontecer com ele. (pisca) Tchau, Bia Potter! Xd

**_Ju – _**Sabia que ego grande é um grande risco para a saúde? Você está querendo me matar? O.O Ok, morreremos ambas então. Adorei a review. Perdoa este capítulo deplorável? (cara de cachorro perdido) T adolu prima!

**_Babi Evans - _** Você comentou! (morre) x.x Que emoção. Todos amam o Max. Vai ver é por isso que esse cap ficou sem graça, ele não apareceu. Vou explorar essa teoria... Xp Beijos!

**_Rafa Lilla – _**Meu amor, minha vida. Você tem noção de quantas vezes eu reli a sua review? É apaixonante. Eu poderia dedicar este capítulo pra você, se ele não estivesse tão chato. O próximo é seu, viu? - Eu deixei o Harry sexy? Isso não é algo muito díficil... u.u É a natureza dele. E cadê a SUA fic, moça? Te amo!

**_Juh Radcliffe – _**Opa, deixa eu me preparar psicologicamente para responder todas as perguntas... 1º - Hum... Realmente Voldemort escolheu ele... o que será que isso quer dizer? (disfarça) 2º Para vocês sim. Só eu sei onde eles estão! (risada maligna) 3º - As dicas estão na fic... mas pode ser um pouco mais complicado que isso... 4º Aham. Quem dera essa escola fosse a minha... 5º Sim. Lindos, não? 6º - Aham. Eu também fiquei em choque quando pensei nisso. 7º Não, ele não é do tipo que vai sem ser chamado. (assobia) 8º - Sabe que eu adorei fazer isso? 9º - Sim, até o dia do "ataque", não há nada de diferente dos livros. 10º - Lalalá 11º - Claro, por que eu mataria a coitada? O.O 12º Estão. 13º - Ah... isso ficou confuso? Ele se formou no sexto ano agora. Vai começar o sétimo, mas agora está de férias. 14º - Não, ele começaria o sétimo ano. Hsuahusahusa

Vem cá, é normal boiar... Essa mudanças até me confundem ás vezes. Isso foi uma afirmação sobre a Bella? Posso dizer que não é só isso, mas parabéns!

Nossa, até cansei agora. Mas sabe que eu AMOOOOOOO reviews grandes? Adorei, beijos!

**_Lívia – _**Sabe que eu estava te esperando? xP A Ju avisou que você vinha. Espero que você não esteja boiando tanto por ser nova nas fan fics. Adorei sua review! Beijos!

**_Brockthuela –_** (Voz solene) Bom, e aqui abrimos portas para a minha estupenda, maravilhosa, sádica psicóloga e autora pessoal. U.u tomei autoridade, não? Mas é que você comentando na minha ficzinha é demais pra minha decadente estima. Espero que não odeie tanto esse capítulo a ponto de me deixar em depressão (sim, VOCÊ tem esse poder) e eu quero mais capítulos, hem? Beijinho de Will pra ti. (mordida na bochecha) xD

**_Fini Felton – _**Pra você foi rápido? Que bom que gostou da minha humilde amostra de insanidade. Beijos!

**x.X.x**

**Próxima atualização, assim que as review de vocês me inspirarem. (yyy)**

_**Mordidinha na Bochecha...**_

_W.S. s2_

**ps: Reviews para o trailler!**


End file.
